


What Our Colors Don't Show

by Kurtswish



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: What Our Colors Don't Show<br/>Author: Kurtswish<br/>Beta: Buttons’n’Bows<br/>Pairings/Characters: Kurt/Blaine<br/>Rating: M<br/>Word Count: 41,000+<br/>Warnings: Brief mentions of abuse and death. D/S relationship (non conventional)<br/>Summary: Since first getting his mark Kurt dreamed of finding someone to really connect with but years in New York have left him still yearning for that connection. Is it really possible that he could find his soulmate in a club where for once he can proclaim his dominant status for all to see? The colors show who you are, but what’s hidden by the symbol, that is supposed to be who you are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is complete and will update daily

Kurt could hear the pulsing beat of the music as he stood eagerly in line waiting to get in. Mercedes had texted him moments before telling him she was already inside waiting for him at the bar and he was glad she wouldn’t have to wait too long for him. He had put off this adventure for months, his nerves winning out over the urge to see if it was worth it. Only Mercedes’ pleas of just needing to see if something, or someone else may be out there had won him over. Now that the decision was made though, he couldn’t wait to get in. The line was longer than he anticipated so he stood bouncing on the balls of his feet just needing to move.

 

Finally when he was the next in line, he texted Mercedes to let her know he was almost in. He had barely hit send when the bouncer called, “Next,” and he stepped forward.

 

“Color?” the man asked indicating to the six stacks of wristbands in front of him as he checked Kurt’s ID. Red, blue, yellow, purple, black and white arranged neatly on the stand.

“Red,” Kurt told him feeling his face flush at the admission; too long being told by society that this was private information you didn’t share with just anyone.

Nonplussed, the bouncer then asked, “Men, women or both?”

“Men,” Kurt said, slightly marveling at the even tone of the man's voice. He had to remind himself he was in New York, things were largely different here.

The bouncer stamped his arm band, bold letters spelling out ‘MEN’ in black on the red paper. “There you go,” he said fixing it tightly around his wrist. “Keep that on, no arm band and you are out of there, got it?” Kurt nodded and the bouncer moved aside. “Welcome to Mingle.”

Stepping inside Kurt was assaulted by music. The lights flashed across the otherwise dark dance floor as bodies moved and pulsated in the streaks of light. Across the way a long bar was illuminated, surrounded by a crowd of people. He worried he wouldn’t be able to find his friend in the mass but a moment after the thought entered his mind the crowd parted slightly and he spied Mercedes leaning against the bar scanning the crowd between them.

Kurt hurried across the space and greeted her with a kiss on the check. He was surprised that he could hear her, but it seemed that the placement of the speakers was purposely done to allow conversations to happen, at least on this side of the large space. He ordered a Sea Breeze and once it was in hand he let himself take in the club once more.  Around them, clusters of people with bright armbands stood talking, some clearly flirting, others just passing the time.

“You really ready for this?” He asked Mercedes. She was dressed to the nines, her red dress complimenting her dark skin.

She nodded before speaking, “I told you, if Sam and I were on the same page, waiting for me wouldn’t be so hard for him. I need to move on.”

“And you still never checked?” Kurt asked even though he knew the answer.

“No,” she told him bluntly, “If he were my soul mate…” but she didn’t continue.

Now that he was here, Kurt wasn’t sure what to do.  Watching the couples (and a few trios) grinding on the dance floor, he couldn’t help but feel this might have been a bad idea. This didn’t seem to be the place to find your soulmate.   _But maybe you can find something,_ a voice purred within him.

As Kurt tried to decide which part of himself to listen to, he ordered another drink.

“ _I_ have had enough liquid courage,” Mercedes laughed, “I’m going to see if I can find me a man.”

Kurt watched her go and then began scanning the crowd once more. He nursed his second drink as he let his eyes rove, checking the wrist of each man that caught his eye, internally cheering when he saw a strip of blue on their wrist. He had already seen a handful of guys he was thinking about approaching when his eyes fell on a slightly familiar face.

Kurt took his time looking at him trying to figure out where he had seen him before.  He was on the shorter side. Red pants clung to his legs and Kurt followed the line of them up to his trim waist.  Even though his black shirt was tight, it didn’t reveal much beyond the broadness of his shoulders and the way the sleeves seemed taut over his biceps.  Under his shirt collar a red and black striped bow tie was nestled, making Kurt smile.  His black hair was slicked back, reminding Kurt of movie stars of old.  He took in his face once more, and it hit him all at once just where he had seen him.  Kurt didn’t know how he hadn’t recognized him before, but supposed the hair and clothes did make a difference.

The man was Blaine Anderson.  Kurt had been trying to work up the nerve to ask him out for weeks, months even, ever since the day he had first seen him while helping out in Miss July’s class last semester.  Kurt remembered what had been holding him back and tried to look at his wrist.  He wanted to scream in frustration when Blaine’s drink blocked his left wrist, although he could see the gold band still residing on his ring finger.  That sight gave Kurt hope.  He watched as Blaine talked to the two men with him, both wearing blue bands Kurt noticed.  Then he turned and Kurt could finally see it.  A blue band rested snugly against Blaine's wrist as well. That voice from earlier purred once more.

Kurt sat his drink down on the bar and tugged at his vest, wanting to make sure he was as put together as possible. He was going to do it, finally he would talk to Blaine Anderson. With purpose he walked towards the men, intent only on the shortest of the three. However, before even half the distance was gone someone grabbed his arm in a vice grip.  He turned in shock only to see Mercedes standing there, tears in her eyes.

“‘Cedes?” He asked, worried about his friend.

“I can’t- I can’t do this. Please can you take me back to my hotel.” She said and Kurt could see she was barely keeping it together.

With one wistful glance back at Blaine, Kurt nodded and then took Mercedes by the hand and led her out of the club. He tried not to let her see his disappointment.

They walked in silence, Mercedes clinging to Kurt’s arm, until the club and the thumping of the bass was fading into the distance.  When he felt Mercedes begin to relax, he slowed their pace and asked, “You want to talk about it?”

She was quiet for a moment and Kurt was sure she was going to stay silent on the subject. “I- god it’s so embarrassing.  I thought I could do it, that I could go in there like the Dom I’m supposed to be.  When I first got there I felt like I could take on the world.  I was taking charge of my life again.  I am making the choices.  But out there on the dance floor it was so different,  I mean I am the one who is supposed to set the rules, right?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, “Eventually. But Cedes you know that for most people their designation doesn’t usually extend beyond the bedroom.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know what goes on in the bedroom and I don’t think I am ready to find out.” She said. “Things were okay in there for a while, I mean a girl likes the attention, and they were giving it to me. It didn’t take much to make them give me some space; just an eyebrow raised was all it took but then- there was this one guy- we were just dancing and he just- he just fell on his knees in front of me- I’m just not ready for that.”

Kurt understood now.  While Mercedes could walk into a room like she owned it, and make you believe it; there was one surefire way to make her uncomfortable.  The thought of sex, and especially of dominating someone was something Mercedes was not ready for.  She wanted to wait for the ring to be gone, for her mark to turn black; to have found her soulmate and connect with them, before taking that step.

“What did you think the club was going to be?” he had to ask.

She laughed mirthlessly, “The reviews said it was a great place to meet people, they said it was classy. The wristbands are nice, takes the pretense out of a lot of it. They are strict about hooking up while inside- I just thought it would be safe.”

“Really all that means is that they don’t sell condoms and if they catch you with your _stuff_ out then you are out of there.” Kurt smiled sadly at her.

“Now you tell me.” she said punching him in the arm.

As they made their way down to the subway Kurt said, “Can I ask you something?” Once Mercedes nodded he went on, “Why won’t you find out if Sam is your soulmate?” Kurt had never understood her hesitance and she would never tell him.  He hoped this time would be different.

Mercedes sighed. “I just think that if he were, then the waiting wouldn’t be so hard for him. I mean your soul mate is supposed to be the person who complements you. They were made for you. Out of everyone on the planet, God chose them for you. The colors, they just show who you are, but what’s hidden by the symbol, that is supposed to be who you are for. Won’t my soulmate want to wait too?”

“Mercedes, a fashionista like yourself should know better than to think that a complement means the exact same thing.” Kurt reprimanded her playfully. “Yes, our soulmates are supposed to complement us, but that doesn’t guarantee that we’re going to have the same experiences or even faith systems. Look at Rachel and Finn-”

“But that was different-” Mercedes began to protest.

“No it wasn’t.” Kurt said with finality. “Have you ever thought that you are supposed to teach Sam patience?”

Mercedes huffed, “What do you mean?” He could tell he was annoying her, but he thought that maybe he was getting through.

“I mean, what if Sam is your soulmate? What if as you said God chose him for you out of everyone, because he needed someone to teach him a little bit of patience? Maybe there is something he can teach you too? Wouldn’t that be a much better complement for you than someone who you can just go through life with, thinking and believing the exact same thing?”

“But if I take off his ring and I don’t see my name there- I don’t know if I can take that.” Mercedes whispered.

“And if years down the line you finally pluck up the courage to do it, won’t you regret all the time you could have had together knowing that he was yours?” he asked in return.

They were quiet for the rest of the journey.  Kurt knew she wasn’t mad at him so he spent the rest of the train ride thinking about marks, and rings and soulmates.

When they arrived at Mercedes’ hotel, he wondered whether he should continue their previous conversation. He was afraid of pushing her too far but he couldn’t hold his tongue any longer; it had been years coming.

“Are you going to talk to Sam before you leave?” He asked, hoping it was a safe enough question to get her talking.

He could see her annoyance before she answered. “I leave the day after tomorrow. I have recordings scheduled, I can’t just change all that. I have to get the tracks laid before we go on tour next month. If he is- if I knew he was- we can’t just drop everything and I know I would want to. Plus even if he was, I still don’t think I’m ready.  What good could come out of it right now?”

“I am no expert on soulmates- or any of this,” Kurt shrugged. “But I would want to know, if it was me. You love him don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” She said.

“Then why not just love him and not worry about the soulmate thing right now.  Stop pushing him away.  There is a reason we don’t know who our soulmate is before we meet them. I mean it would be a cheat if you could just look for their name before you even knew who they were. You love them first. You meet them and fall in love, and trust them enough to take off those rings and- they say anyway- that you just know that you are going to see your name on their skin. Until you are ready for that- love him.” Kurt felt like he was pressing, or more like he was his father giving one of his big speeches. He almost wanted to throw in something about ‘you matter,’ but he knew Mercedes already knew that part of the lesson, that was part of her problem.

“But it seems so unfair to make him wait for me.” She whispered.

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Kurt asked, feeling almost like he was about to betray a confidence. “Sam- he likes waiting. More he likes being told when he can- take care of business. How do you think he and Quinn lasted so long in high school. Just tell him when he can and things will be easier for him.”

Mercedes almost laughed, “How the hell do you know that?”

“Sam lived with me for a year remember. And as much as Finn acted like he hated our lady chats, he and Sam had a lot of them too. I heard them talking, Finn was frustrated because Rachel wasn’t ready yet for sex and Sam told him Quinn had him on a schedule. Said he liked it, it was like long distance dominance.” Kurt shrugged.

Mercedes looked dumbfounded for a moment before she laughed and punched him on the arm. “And why couldn’t you have told me this years ago?”

“You didn’t ask and I didn’t think it was my place. Night Boo. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course. Night Kurt.”

 _Mercedes stared down at the mark on her finger unable to believe what it actually showed her. After months of soul searching and late night conversations with her friend Matt Rutherford on the phone, she thought she knew what to expect but the bright red mark around her finger was not it. She_ **_knew_ ** _deep in her being that she was going to have a yellow Mark, a romantic but not sexual match, or a platonic match; she was asexual, wasn't she?  That however, was not what she was looking at. How could she be a Dom, the idea of doing anything more than kissing made her skin crawl. Just the week before Puck had been bragging about his own yellow mark. He however, was aromantic, destined for a platonic match, he couldn’t shut up about being able to sleep with as many women as he wanted for all time, only having a best bro to worry about. How was it that Mercedes envied him, not for the sex but that he could be marked yellow when she obviously couldn’t._

_Matt had called her weeks ago in relief, his mark had come in just as they had predicted. She didn't know what to tell him at this unexpected turn of events. All of a sudden she felt like she didn’t know herself.  It seemed like a cruel twist of fate that she could be marked to command someone to please her sexually when she felt no desire at all._

_When she called Matt later, he pointed out she may be demisexual. She wasn’t sure if the term fit but couldn't deny the possibility. She just hoped when the time was right she would feel something other than repulsion at the thought of sex._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out I am going to New York on Sunday! I am super excited and will be gone until Tuesday night. I know I wont have time to publish while there so I will be revising my posting schedule. I will try and post 2 chapters on Friday and Saturday and then will try and post a chapter Tuesday when I get home. This will over the two days I wont be able to post!

Monday Mercedes was gone, back in LA once more. Kurt wasn’t sure if she talked to Sam, if anything had been resolved. Frankly he didn’t care. He had other things to worry about at the moment, mainly finding Blaine and finally asking him out. Having confirmation that he was in fact a sub was just the push that Kurt needed to finally do what he had been trying to work his courage up to for so long. He just needed to find him. 

While NYADA wasn’t a large school in enrollment, the campus itself was not small. With three theatres, several dance studios, black boxes, rehearsal halls, traditional classrooms, the round room, and spaces Kurt still wasn’t sure what they were used for, it wasn’t an easy task to  _ accidentally  _ run into someone. 

Kurt first spied Blaine that day in the middle of one of Cassandra July’s Intermediate dance classes. He was dressed much more like Kurt was used to, although wearing less than he normally did. Today he was wearing tiny black shorts and a sinfully tight tank top. The ensemble left little to the imagination. His hair was no longer slicked back but sweat-damp and curling across his forehead. Cassandra was working them hard and Kurt stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching their dance. Kurt wanted to kick himself because Blaine was just a few feet away and although he had resolved to finally talk to him, Kurt knew he couldn’t, not yet. He scurried away when Miss July glanced his direction. If she caught sight of him he would be pulled in as she often did with loiterers (especially those she deemed simi talented) to join in the fun. He knew that Hauser would not be pleased if he was late to his stage combat masterclass. 

Kurt tried not to dwell on the missed opportunity. He reasoned with himself that it was just one moment. There were bound to be others. Unfortunately he didn’t catch even a glimpse of Blaine for almost the entire rest of the week. He was leaving campus on Friday, cursing that he would have to try again the next week and contemplating going back to Mingle with the hope Blaine would be there. He was making his way across the main lobby when he saw him. Blaine was chatting with a couple of girls Kurt didn’t know, smiling politely. Kurt hated to interrupt but couldn’t let manners interfere with an opportunity like this. 

He made his way over to their small group and said, “Um.. excuse me, you’re Blaine right?” Kurt mentally cursed at how high and thin his voice was but his nerves were winning out. 

“That’s me.” Blaine said with a smile. 

“I’m Kurt.”

Kurt was just trying to think of a segue into asking him out ,  when one of the girls spoke, “We’ve got to run, but I’ll text you about that study group as soon as I figure something out.”

“Great, I’ll see you guys later,” Blaine told them before turning back to Kurt. “So- Kurt- what can I help you with?”

Kurt took a deep breath before saying, “I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me?”

Blaine seemed taken aback for a moment, then he gave another small smile, “Yeah, that- I think that would be nice.”

“Great,” Kurt squeaked, “I know this great little place not too far from here, but we shouldn’t run into too many other students.”

Blaine seemed surprised, “You mean now?”

“Well, I mean if you don’t have other plans.” Kurt felt silly then. It was Friday night, of course Blaine would have something planned. “If you do, that’s fine, we can figure something out. Or I could give you my number and you can text me.  I just- I just thought we could…” Kurt knew he was babbling and closed his mouth so no more nonsense could escape. He looked at Blaine through wide, shocked eyes. 

Blaine just smiled again, “No, that’s fine, no plans.  I just didn’t think you meant now.”

The walk to the small cafe was filled with stilted conversation. Kurt couldn’t believe they had actually resorted to talking about the weather.  Suddenly this felt like a bad idea.  They ordered their coffees, which Kurt paid for, with a few protests from Blaine, and settled down at a little round table with mismatched chairs, quiet once more.

“Can I ask you something?” Blaine broke the silence.  “Why did you ask me out?  I mean we don’t know each other, I just- I don’t know.”

Kurt could see the uncertainty all over Blaine.  He sat stiffly, his face polite but wary too. “Honestly, I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for a while now.  Do you remember last semester Miss July brought in some of us to even out your numbers when you were working on that tango?”  Blaine nodded.  “I was there.  I was a little jealous of the girl you were paired with.”  Kurt said with all honesty.  Blaine blushed.  Kurt reached out and placed his hand delicately over Blaine’s, “Really you dance an inspiring Tango.”

“I don’t know about that.”  Blaine squirmed in his seat.  “All I remember is feeling terribly uncomfortable.”

“You certainly didn’t show it.  All  _ I _ remember thinking is how I wanted to dance with you, that with me leading you around the dance floor, it would have been epic.”

Blaine blinked at him then, and a pleased smile turned the corners of his lips. “You leading? But aren’t you- I mean someone told me you used to date Adam Crawford.”

Understanding dawned on Kurt then, “Ah- I see his reputation precedes him, unfortunately I didn't get that particular memo until months into our relationship.  Imagine my chagrin when I realized we were- let's say more alike than we seemed.”

Blaine laughed and the proverbial ice was broken. It was like that laugh shattered all the tension that had been holding both their bodies stiff.  As they relaxed into their conversation, Kurt finally began to feel like himself again. 

“Man, I feel a little stupid now,” Blaine confessed, “I was trying to think of a nice way to let you down easy, you wouldn’t have been the first guy to assume that I’m a Dom”.  Blaine blushed and looked away.  Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand lightly before removing his own to grab his coffee in both hands. 

“And you wouldn’t be the first to assume I am not, even without the factoid of my previous mismatched relationship.” Kurt smiled when Blaine looked at him again. “I still get nervous around cute guys. I mean look how long it took me to get us here.”

“Well, I think I am glad that you finally plucked up the courage.” Blaine told him still smiling.

“Can I be completely honest here?” Kurt asked. “It probably helped that I saw you last week- at Mingle- It helped knowing that I at least had a shot.” 

Kurt could see the shock on Blaine’s face. “You saw me there?!? Oh god, I hope you don’t think that that is a regular thing for me. I don’t normally go to clubs to pick up guys- not that that was what I was doing there- it was my friend's birthday and that was where he wanted to go-” 

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay,” Kurt interrupted. While Kurt had to admit Blaine babbling was endearing he wanted to ease the tension that was making it’s way back into Blaine’s shoulders. “I didn’t think that in the least. I was there with a friend. She needed some support and - honestly I was excited to try it- the club I mean. It’s not something that I think I would do often, but the honesty of the place is refreshing don’t you think?”

“How so?” Blaine asked warily.

Kurt tried to give him a coy smile, “Well if we didn’t always hide our marks I probably would have approached you a long time ago. It was nice not having to make assumptions about people, their designation, because of their personality or the way they look or dress.”

Blaine relaxed, “I guess it was.  So why didn’t I see you there?” 

“Well, my friend realized, at probably the worst moment for me, that she didn’t need to be there.” Kurt told him before adding, “Now that I think about it, I like this much better.” 

“Me too,” Blaine said. 

They continued chatting for a while; talking about school, movies, anything they could think of until Blaine’s phone chirped an incoming text. 

“Do you mind?” He asked indicating to his phone. 

“Not at all,” Kurt told him. 

“Damn,” Blaine said looking up from his phone, “I have to go in just a few.  I promised some of my friends we would have a study group and apparently they decided tonight was the only day that would work.  I’m sorry, I hate to go but Theatre History is actually kicking my butt.” 

“You have Hill or Barker?” Kurt asked.

“Barker, nobody warned me he was a beast.” Blaine laughed. 

Kurt shrugged, trying to convey a vibe of nonchalance, “I can send you all my notes when I get home. They are extraordinary, even if I do say so myself. I aced that class.” 

“Could you? That would be a lifesaver.” Blaine exclaimed.

“Just call me your knight in shining armor. Give me your info?” Kurt asked handing over his phone. 

Later that night as Kurt sat curled up on the couch with Rachel he received a text.

**Blaine:** Your notes are amazing. You really are my knight in shining armor.

**Blaine:** I had a great time today. Do it again soon?

Kurt couldn’t contain his smile. 

_ Kurt’s body thrummed with anticipation. He couldn’t believe he had actually found the guts to invite himself back to Adam’s apartment.  Kurt wanted this, after months in New York he was going to lose his virginity and finally begin to explore his dominant side besides in his own fantasies. _

_ What he had with Adam was not love, but the sweet ways he found to take care of him; taking him on dates, bringing him flowers, making him feel special when school made him feel anything but, added up and Kurt wanted to see what other ways he could take care of him as well.  He kissed Adam letting his fantasies fill him.  He had just pulled back ready to kiss down his neck as he played with the buttons on Adam's shirt but as soon as his mouth was free, Adam growled, “On your knees pet.” _

_ Kurt’s blood ran cold and he backed up.  “What did you say?”  He asked trying to keep his voice even. _

_ Adam looked surprised that he wasn’t just obeying him and it hit him.  “I know this is your first time pet, but asking you to get on your knees isn't that big a deal.  If you need to safe word that is fine, but don’t talk back to me like that.”  His words confirmed Kurt’s suspicions.  _

_ “First of all what kind of Dom orders someone on their knees knowing it is their first time?  Being on your knees for someone shows a level of trust that frankly you haven't earned yet.  Secondly, I will talk to you however the hell I want.  Even subs are entitled to have their own voice, thank you very much.  And that leads us to the last point.  I am in no way shape or form a sub.  I’m not even a switch.  I don’t know how you thought-” _

_ “Hey now,” Adam interrupted, “Evidently you thought  _ **_I_ ** _ was a sub, so I don’t know why you are so offended.” _

_ Kurt huffed a breath, “Well excuse me for not being that experienced with this. You knew that this was my first relationship” His anger began to ebb. “Look, we should have just checked. This is so stupid.” _

_ Adam’s English lilt almost made the embarrassment of the situation disappear, “You have to admit it was fun while it lasted.  And we can still be friends, right?” _

_ Kurt plastered a fake smile on his face, “Of course,” he lied knowing he would do everything to avoid the other man.  He said a quick goodbye and hurried out of the apartment.  He didn't relish the idea of telling Rachel, but he was happy in the fact no one else knew and that he hadn’t invited him to the wedding next week.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had a date. Not just any date, but a third date with none other than Blaine Anderson. They had gone out on Tuesday after Blaine had nervously called Kurt saying he had ended up with an extra ticket to a show in a small theatre in Queens, his friend was sick and now couldn’t go.  Kurt had picked him up at his apartment. The show was atrocious but they had enjoyed themselves despite that fact. Their walk back to Blaine’s apartment was filled with silly conversations about what they would have done if they had been cast in the show themselves. Kurt’s only regret was not kissing Blaine in the awkward pause between goodbye and the shut of the apartment door. 

Kurt wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. The next day he asked Blaine out again and once his yes was secured he began planning. He would have liked to take Blaine out on an extravagant date with a five-star restaurant  and exclusive Broadway tickets; unfortunately as it so often was, Kurt’s bank account didn’t agree with his extravagant tastes. Instead, Kurt found a quaint Filipino restaurant not far from a jazz club Mercedes had raved about. Kurt made sure to look his best before picking Blaine up, swinging by a flower cart on the way. Blaine’s blush when he received the bouquet of roses made it all worthwhile. 

Kurt liked the ease of their conversation as they walked together through New York. He was surprised then when Blaine stopped mid-sentence when Kurt steered him towards their destination with his hand on the small of Blaine’s back. “What?” Kurt asked, afraid he had made a misstep. 

“How did you know?” Blaine asked, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Know what?” Kurt said with a laugh. 

“You didn’t know?” Blaine’s smile changed and he looked almost in awe of Kurt. “My mom, she is Filipino, this- I had no idea this was even here.”

“That’s good, right?” Kurt asked, taking Blaine’s hand. 

Blaine squeezed it back, “It’s wonderful. I just hope their Laing is even half as good as my mom’s.”

Once seated, Kurt couldn’t stop himself from taking Blaine’s hand. His eyes were closed and his nostrils flared as he took in the smells that seemed to transport him to another time and place. Blaine opened his eyes and turned that sweet smile to Kurt once more. “I don’t know how you knew, but I have been feeling so homesick lately. I know I was just there a month ago, but it was only a few days and she didn’t- it was Christmas, she just cooked turkey and all that. Thank you Kurt.”

Kurt shrugged, “I didn’t know, but I saw it and wanted to try something new. I’m glad though-that you like it.”

Blaine helped Kurt order, explaining what each option was. Their waitress smiled at them each time she passed by. Kurt could understand her impulse, there was something truly mesmerizing about Blaine as he spoke, his face lit up and was so animated. Kurt felt like he could barely catch his breath. Once their food was ordered, Blaine continued telling Kurt about sitting in the kitchen as he watched his mother cook and other childhood memories.”It’s hard sometimes,” Blaine said eventually, “I’m proud of my heritage, but I rarely get to share it with anyone. I don’t look like my mom, at least not enough for people not to assume I am anything but white. The last name Anderson doesn’t help. Sometimes I wish I looked more like her.”

“I can see how that could be hard,” Kurt said, “but please know you can always share that part of you with me. I wish I could say that I knew, but it was just luck. Your mom sounds like an amazing woman.”

Blaine laughed, “She is, I think she would like you. Tell me about your mom.”

“Oh.” Kurt breathed. “My mom- my mom was a beautiful, strong woman. We used to bake together and she taught me how to cook. My favorite thing was, she would give me a cookbook and have me pick out whatever I wanted. We would go to the store, buy the ingredients, and learn to make it together. There were some complete disasters, and quite a few things my dad refused to try, but mostly they became a new staple to our menus. Those are- those are some of my best memories of her.”

Blaine looked stricken then, “Kurt , is your mom-” 

Kurt nodded sadly, the loss of his mom still hurt even after all this time. “She died when I was eight. My dad and I are close so that helps. He remarried and my step mom- I couldn’t ask for better.” Kurt changed the subject, steering them to happier topics. 

The jazz club was just as good as Mercedes had said. The band shifted from ragtime to swing, bebop to hot jazz, each style just as good as the last. They ordered drinks, sipping and talking before Kurt worked up the courage to ask Blaine to dance. The dance floor was full, and while there were many dancers more skilled than them, they were having too much fun to care. Kurt led them in fun and sometimes silly moves until they were slightly sweaty and breathless. 

The cool night air felt nice on their overheated skin as they made their way back to Blaine’s apartment. It was getting late and although Kurt hated to end the night he also knew he would have to make the trip back to Bushwick. Many times as they danced in the club Kurt had wanted to kiss the smile off Blaine’s face; he held himself back though. They walked hand in hand talking non stop about whatever popped up. Before Kurt knew it they were at the steps leading to Blaine’s building. 

“I had a really great time tonight,” Blaine said. “I mean it, this- it was just perfect. Thank you.” 

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” 

Blaine shifted on his feet as if he wasn’t sure what to do. “I guess I should go so that you can get home. You’ll text me when you get there, right, so I know you got home safe. It’s pretty late.”

“Of course. Night Blaine.” Kurt said and Blaine started to turn to his door. “Wait.” Kurt whispered tugging on Blaine’s hand which he hadn’t let go of yet .

Blaine turned and Kurt closed the space between them, kissing him. 

It started sweet and innocent. Kurt reveled in the soft press of their lips together, the faint taste of Blaine’s beer on his lips. Kurt swiped his tongue over the seam of Blaine’s lips which parted almost instantly. They kissed, learning each other, standing in a pool of light on a street in New York. Kurt didn’t want to stop he wanted to take Blaine into the apartment and learn more, learn all of him. He never wanted the feeling to stop. His heart was pitter pattering an erratic rhythm in his chest and he could feel his body tingling in an intoxicating way. Contrary to his desire though he pulled away. For a second Blaine seemed to chase his lips, leaning forward before he opened his eyes. His face was flushed, his eyes dark and wide, and a bashful smile played on his lips. 

Kurt’s voice was high and breathy as he spoke. “I’ll see you soon. Goodnight Blaine.”

Blaine looked slightly shell shocked as he said, “Real soon, I hope.” He blushed and hurried to the door. Just before he shut himself inside he turned back to Kurt standing at the bottom of the steps, “Goodnight Kurt.”

Kurt spun around in the middle of the sidewalk unable to contain his joy. He hopped up and down for a minute before the realization hit that Blaine could be watching him through the window as he acted like a complete fool. Still with a smile on his face he made his way home. He knew he had to look like an idiot, with his dopey grin and inability to contain small burst of laughter as he thought about their evening. When he let himself into their apartment, Kurt was glad that Rachel wasn’t awake to see him. One day he would share this with his roommate, but now was not the time. As promised Kurt texted Blaine that he was home, bidding him good night again. 

He changed into his pajamas before sitting at his vanity to complete his nightly routine. Before beginning, as always, Kurt took off his ring, in the effort to keep it clean. This time however, Kurt took a moment to stare at the mark circling his finger. He’d often wondered whose name dwelled somewhere in those lines, never before daring to dream a man’s name in their place. Now, he couldn’t help but hope that there could even be a slim chance of it being Blaine’s name. He knew he was falling for him fast. He just hoped that Blaine could eventually feel the same. 

Finally he pulled himself away from thoughts of his mark to complete his nightly routine. His thoughts never did stray far from Blaine though. Even as he went to sleep, Kurt pictured the smile he wore just before closing the door. 

_ Kurt slammed the door to his room and sprinted to his bed. He couldn't believe today of all days it was happening now. He was in the middle of history class listening to his teacher drone on and on about The Federalist Papers when the burning itch began. It only took him a minute to figure out what it was. He hadn’t even alerted the teacher, instead just gathered his things and rushed out the door. He knew it could take hours for his mark to fully emerge, but didn’t want to chance it. If he was marked as a sub- well the bullies didn’t need any more fodder than his general being supplied. Azimo, Karofsky, Finn, Puck and the rest of the McKinley football team took enough pleasure in trying to break him, they didn’t need another excuse, another slur to throw at him.  _

_ His dad’s new mark had come just two weeks before, taking less than an hour. Kurt hoped now that it was here, that he should be like his father and the agonizing wait would be short. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn’t so lucky. The school day had ended and the time before his father would be home was dwindling away and no color marred his skin. _

_ Kurt tried to distract himself; picking up books, scrolling through Tumblr, he even put on The Sound Of Music. Nothing could keep his eyes, or his mind, away from his finger.  He thought he would go mad with the wait.  Then he saw it- a tiny line beginning to form. Red. He let out a sigh of relief.  He’d hoped, but didn’t dare believe, he would be a Dom. The idea of giving up control to anyone, even his soulmate, terrified him.  _

_ Soon red lines looped and swirled around his finger, an intricate unique pattern that Kurt knew one day would morph into his soulmate's name.  He would be able to read it for only a few hours before eventually turning back into beautiful filigree, black instead of red.  He wished he could glimpse it now, just for a moment, it would be enough to truly convince him there was someone out there for him somewhere.  Kurt hoped he could be a good Dom to them, he wanted whoever it was to be proud to be with him. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt didn’t know how he had gone so long without Blaine in his life. After those first three dates, they came up with an odd rhythm, they would go out every few days and text and talk in between. They even seemed to find each other as they were leaving school most days. Kurt would walk Blaine back to his apartment before heading to his own. Kurt however, still had yet to make it through Blaine’s apartment door.  Through weeks of dates, even braving to see each other on Valentine’s day though they were so new, Kurt always left Blaine at the steps of the building. Their kisses grew longer, and Kurt walked to the subway feeling punch drunk after every encounter, but he didn’t know how to take the next step. 

It wasn’t that Kurt was discontent with how things were going.  He could tell that Blaine was struggling with letting him in both figuratively and literally.  Kurt could be patient, after all if he wanted to be a good dom he would have to let Blaine set the pace.  He would just wait for the moment when Blaine would show him when he was ready for more.  Kurt would be content with just sitting down while kissing him, maybe a good long makeout session, but he could wait.

One day a full month later, Kurt hurried down the hall, heading from the dressing rooms to his stage combat class.  He was running behind and had to get to class before it started, Hauser would have his head if he was late.  He was so worried he almost didn't hear Blaine call his name from beside the water fountain. 

“Hey,” he said fondly. 

Blaine smiled back, “My theatre history class is cancelled today, I should be finished in a few minutes if you want to get some coffee.”

“I can’t,” Kurt hated turning down an opportunity to spend time with Blaine, “at least not right now.  We are presenting our choreography in Hauser's class.  I should be done in an hour if you want to meet me there.”

Blaine looked taken aback for a moment before agreeing.  Kurt kissed him on the forehead before jogging off.  He would have to really hurry now to make it to class on time but seeing Blaine was always worth it. 

Hauser’s class was surprisingly one of Kurt’s favorites. He had originally taken stage combat on a whim to fill his electives. Six classes later, it was officially a minor. They had been working on combination routines, mixing hand to hand with sword fighting in Kurt’s case, and then choreographing their own fights. He was excited to present, but his partner Ian was a little more reticent. Kurt sat and watched the other pairs present their fights all the while running over their own in his mind. Finally when no one else remained, Ian couldn’t put it off any longer. 

Kurt loved their fight, he had worked hard on in for weeks, taking the lead from the start. Ian began as the aggressor, swinging wildly at Kurt so that he could only deflect each blow. Kurt loved how he could act the role as well as fight it, letting it seem like Ian was going to get the better of him. The tides changed, however, when Kurt was backed against the wall and with two well aimed swings knocked Ian off balance and relieved him of his shield. Then the real fight began. Swords crashed and Kurt even smashed his shield into Ian’s head who took it like a master. Eventually they both lost their swords and they fought hand to hand until Kurt snatched Ian’s from off the ground and held it under Ian’s chin. 

Hauser stood clapping in the loud staccato rhythm he was known for. “Excellent Mr. Hummel, Mr. Wright. That was a well thought out routine, well done. Alright class, your evaluations will be up by Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”

Kurt turned to Ian and nodded to him, ready to tell him what a great job he did, but the words stuck in his throat, standing in the door, his eyes wide and a flush on his cheeks was Blaine. Kurt stood where he was, trying to decipher the look on Blaine’s face.  When everyone had left, Kurt spoke, “Were you watching?” 

He didn’t say anything but finally left his place by the door and walked towards Kurt, who kept waiting for him to say something.  When it appeared he wasn’t, when he just stood in front of Kurt looking up at him with wide dark eyes, Kurt broke the silence, “Do you still want to go get coffee?”

“No,” Blaine said, his voice even and resolved.  Then, before Kurt could let the disappointment and hurt wash over him Blaine continued, “No, I want to go back to your place.”

Kurt tried not to read too much into it, but said, “We can’t, not to my place.  My roommate-” 

Blaine kissed him gently, just a soft brushing of his lips that stopped any other words from forming, “Then my place-take me back to my place.” 

Forgoing changing, Kurt grabbed his jacket and took Blaine’s hand in his.  As they walked out of school Kurt tried to make sense of the sudden change in Blaine. He was his normal reserved self in the hall the only difference was- “Were you watching me?” he asked again looking over at Blaine. 

He could see him swallow before answering, “Yea, I wasted all the time I could. I showered and changed and I thought I would just wait for you. I thought Hauser was a dance teacher.” Blaine laughed. “But seeing you- you were amazing.” 

“Blaine” Kurt said feeling his heart race. 

“Can we- can we talk about this more later?” Blaine asked “I don’t- I’m sure about this Kurt-so sure.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, “As long as you promise we will talk.”

Soon after, Kurt stepped into Blaine’s building for the first time. He followed Blaine up to the fifth floor and down the tiny hall to a door on the end. He watched as with shaky fingers Blaine unlocked the door before standing aside to let Kurt in. 

It was a small space, hardly more than a room. Blaine’s bed fit snuggly against one wall, a TV mounted to another.  The kitchen with it’s tiny table took up the other and the last housed two doors, what Kurt could only assume was a closet and bathroom.  A few book shelves and side tables were the only other furniture in the space.  This was all Kurt could take in before Blaine was standing in front of him, anticipation on his face. 

“Suddenly I feel like I am playing catch-up here,” Kurt laughed.  “I don’t want to overstep, so I need to know what you are ready for.”

“I don’t know, but I have safe words picked out, can you trust me to use them?”

“Picked out? Have you never?”  Kurt asked suddenly feeling a lot more pressure to be what Blaine needed. 

Blaine blushed, “This isn’t my first relationship, but- I don’t - I didn’t want the usual safe words, not anymore.”

“What are they?” Kurt asked. 

“Berde means green.  Dilaw, is yellow, when I need you to slow down or change directions.” Blaine took a deep breath before continuing, “And Pula, it’s red and when I need you to stop.”

“Berde, Dilaw, Pula.  Where did-” Kurt asked.

“They’re Tagalog.  I always wanted, and I thought maybe you would be okay-” 

“They’re perfect Blaine, just like you.”  Kurt told him before closing the space between them and kissing him.   

Kurt didn’t have to think when kissing Blaine, he could lose himself in the sensation of lips and tongues, just tasting and exploring.  This time his hands explored too; mapping their way from shoulders down arms, back up again and landing on Blaine’s chest.  Kurt broke the kiss and Blaine seemed to follow him a moment before opening his eyes. 

Kurt led him to the bed, before sitting himself down and staring up at Blaine.  He watched him for a moment before he pushed himself up until his back was against the wall. “Join me.”  Kurt said, his voice soft, but the command still there.  Blaine shivered a second before crawling up to meet him.  Kurt had to squeeze his fist to control the urges surging through him at the sight of Blaine on his knees.  He must have known the effect he was having on Kurt if his coy smile was anything to go by.  Kurt kissed it away pulling Blaine forward until he was straddling Kurt’s lap. His hands found purchase on Blaine’s hips, keeping him still, a silent command not to move as Kurt’s lips migrated to Blaine’s neck, kissing, sucking and nipping at the skin.  He could feel every moan as it traveled up Blaine’s throat.  He took his time, finding each spot that seemed to drive him wild.  When he could feel Blaine straining to keep from moving, he released his hips and moved back to his mouth. 

Kurt eventually pulled away, his eyes locking with Blaine’s, they were almost black with arousal. Kurt took this as a good sign. Not breaking eye contact, he began unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt, ready to stop if he spoke a safe word. When he only gasped, Kurt gave the task his full attention.  Each button revealed more of a toned torso, beautifully tanned until Blaine was shirtless above him. Kurt reached for the hem of his tank top before a hand stopped him. “Please, can I?” Blaine asked biting his bottom lip.  It was all Kurt could do not to suck that lip into his own mouth.  Instead he nodded and held back a moan as Blaine’s hands skimmed up his body taking the shirt with them.  He let him linger, his fingers caressing his chest, tracing each contour.  Kurt leaned forward and took one of Blaine’s nipples into his mouth.  The move earned him another needy whimper.  He let himself taste and explore every inch of skin he could reach until Blaine was panting.  Only then did he tease his fingers over the waistband of Blaine’s jeans. 

“Please,” Blaine moaned, “Please Kurt.”

“Lay down, sweetheart.”  Kurt told him with that same gentle commanding voice. 

Kurt made quick work ridding Blaine of his jeans and then his own pants.  They were left in only their underwear.  Kurt looked down on Blaine, his cock straining against the taut fabric of his blue briefs.  He knew he was in the same state, as Blaine stared hungrily at the front of Kurt's black boxer briefs. “Stay right there,” Kurt said, and moved to the end table.  He opened the drawer, only finding lube there.  The absence of condoms limited their options.  Kurt wouldn’t allow them to go too far without protection and a health evaluation each, but that was a conversation for later.  When he returned to Blaine he found him in the exact same position he had left him.  Kurt rewarded him with a kiss, fitting his body on top of his.  “You can move,” he said between kisses.  They kissed and rutted together, their movements growing erratic.  Kurt could feel his orgasm growing and sped his movements.  Blaine pulled away from the kisses and begged, “Please Kurt. Please I need-” 

Kurt waited until he was on the edge before he nipped Blaine’s ear and whispered, “Come for me Blaine.”  The instant Kurt said his name he could feel him tense underneath him and a guttural cry filled the air.  Only then did Kurt let his orgasm overtake him.  

Kurt rolled off Blaine and they laid side by side trying to catch their breath, hands clasped together.  As he began to come down he rolled onto his side and looked once more at Blaine. His cheeks were flushed and a sleepy smile barely curved his kiss swollen lips but his eyes were bright as he looked back at Kurt. 

“Go to the bathroom, get cleaned up and put on comfortable pants.  Then come back here when you are done,” Kurt told him before adding, “And be quick, I want to cuddle and we need to talk.”

He could see the effect the simple commands were having on Blaine in his already relaxed state; his breath hitched and his muscles flexed ready to fulfill Kurt’s needs.  He watched him as he crossed the room first to the closet and then to the bathroom beside.  Once Blaine was shut inside Kurt stood and made his way to the kitchen, and cleaned himself before slipping on his sweatpants from before.  He was searching for the trashcan when Blaine emerged and he asked him where it was. Kurt held up his underwear in explanation, “I don’t really want to put them in my bag to take back to my apartment.”

“I’ll wash them,” Blaine said taking them before Kurt could protest and depositing them in the hamper. 

Kurt fixed the pillows against the wall and sat down before holding his hands out to Blaine. He was dressed now in plaid flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else.  Kurt smiled at the sight. “Come here.”

Blaine sat between his legs, his back flush against Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, one hand smoothing over his arm, the other above his heart where he could feel the pitter-patter rhythm of it beneath his hand. They sat in silence for a while just taking in this new closeness. 

“We need to talk,” Kurt reminded him finally.  He could feel Blaine stiffen for a moment so he kissed the back of his neck hoping to ease him.  It worked, a little anyways. “Can you tell me what happened today?  I’m not complaining I just want to understand.”

Blaine shifted in his arms, not moving away but as if he suddenly couldn’t keep still. “I- god - I fought against this for so long-”

“Why?” Kurt asked keeping his voice even though he could feel the prickles of doubt and worry over his skin. 

“I just, I like you and I like spending time with you.  It’s just that taking this step- letting myself want you- want to submit to you.  It’s kinda huge.  I haven’t for a long time. I wasn’t sure if I ever wanted to again.” Blaine admitted.

Kurt hugged him and kissed his neck again. He had so many questions but wasn’t sure what to ask first. Finally he settled with, “What changed?”

“Seeing you today, while you were fighting, your whole body just screamed dominance.  And I know that it was choreographed and you were playing a role, but it wasn’t the fight, it was the way you held yourself, the way you had such control of every cell of your body even when you appeared out of control. I could see you were watching your partner, always aware of him and you could have stopped at a moment’s notice if either of you were in trouble.  I saw you and- I thought you were worth the risk- because I didn’t think you would hurt me.” 

Kurt’s heart clenched hearing Blaine’s words, both because someone had clearly hurt him, and because he already trusted Kurt so much. He never wanted Blaine to feel like that trust was misplaced. “Has- has someone hurt you before?” He asked quietly, careful to keep any command out of his voice, he only wanted Blaine to answer if he was ready. 

“A long time ago, but I don’t date much, I don’t do  _ this _ ever- not since-” Blaine managed to say tension radiating from his body. 

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me, not until you are ready,” Kurt told him and could feel him relax once more. 

“Can I ask  _ you  _ something?” Blaine asked timidly. 

“Always,” Kurt assured him.

Blaine took a deep breath which made Kurt’s anxiety rise. “Why couldn’t we go to your apartment?  Are you-” He trailed off. 

“It has nothing to do with you sweetheart.”  Kurt told him wrapping his arms tighter around him. “It’s my roommate, Rachel-- she dated my brother, my step brother, off and on throughout high school.  When she moved here they tried to make it work, but long distance is hard.  He stayed back home in Ohio-”

“You never told me you were from Ohio.” Blaine interrupted. “I am too.”

Kurt laughed in spite of himself, “Lima, Ohio born and raised. You?”

“Westerville. Wow, small world.”

“It is.” Kurt told him kissing his neck once more.  “Anyways, when they broke up we all thought that was the end of it.  But on Valentine’s of our freshman year we went back for our choir teacher’s wedding.  They ended up sleeping together and afterwards Finn- he just knew they were soulmates, he told her so, but she didn’t believe him. He took off his ring and showed his mark to her and there it was- her name.”

“So you live with them still?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes, “No Blaine, I don’t.”

“But why?” Blaine said turning around and facing Kurt. His face was full of fear and disbelief. “If they are soul mates if they know it why aren’t they together?”

“We were trying to work it out, how to get him here.  Finn was trying to transfer, but he had to wait until the end of the semester. Plus, he also had a platonic connection with Puck to take care of. See Finn had a duel mark, yellow and blue. One platonic, one submissive. Puck was trying to decide what he wanted to do. I was looking for an apartment for myself so Rachel and Finn could share the loft. We were trying to work all the details out only-” Kurt had to take a deep breath. “Only before we could- Finn was killed.” 

“Oh, Kurt.” Blaine said his hand coming up to cup Kurt’s cheek. 

“It’s been almost three years but Rachel, she still has a hard time. I haven’t even told her about you- not because I don’t want to- but I know that it will be hard for her.”

Dawning seemed to come to Blaine’s eyes, “Wait, Rachel- Rachel Berry is your roommate?”

“One and the same,” Kurt told him, “I’m not surprised you have heard of her; NYADA and its gossip. A nineteen year old with a white mark is sure to garner attention. I don’t hear most of what they have to say because most people know we live together.”

“It’s so sad,” Blaine said snuggling back into Kurt’s embrace. They were silent for a while before Blaine asked. “Was your mom or your step mom your dad’s soulmate?”

Kurt was surprised by the question whispered so low he could barely hear it. “Both.”

“Really?” Blaine asked clearly in disbelief though he didn’t move, “How does that happen?”

Kurt chuckled remembering his father’s shock when his mark started to burn and change. “After my mom died, his mark turned white like everyone else who loses their soulmate but when I was fifteen he was marked again. I remember we were cooking supper when he started complaining about his finger burning.  At first I thought maybe he was giving me a hard time because it was getting close to when I could get mine. We thought at first that maybe it was an allergic reaction to the spices, but when we realized the burning was only around his mark, we knew.  My dad started panicking because he didn’t have a ring anymore. It had been almost twenty years since he connected with my mom, even if he had kept his old ring it wouldn’t have fit anymore. He sent me out to buy him one and when I came back he was at the table staring at his finger, a new mark there red, but ringed in white.  I thought he was just scared to move on, to think there was someone else out there for him, but apparently it was not only that, but- he was a sub before. Losing someone, it changes us, soulmate or not. Some are lucky like my dad and my stepmom, Carole, and can move on to find someone else. Some are not. I don’t know what will happen to Puck or Rachel. I guess only time will tell.”

They stayed there, Kurt wrapped around Blaine until the sun began to fade in the sky. “I should probably go.” Kurt whispered into the quiet, not really wanting to leave. 

“But what if I don’t want you to go?” Blaine asked his voice small. 

In the end it was decided that Kurt would go home and clean up before they met at eight for a late dinner. Kurt had some things to do in the meantime. “If you still want me to stay after,” Kurt told him, “I will.”

“I will,” Blaine said.

“Then I will pack a bag just in case.” Kurt told him kissing him goodbye. 

_ Burt sat at the kitchen table his hands shaking. He was glad he had sent Kurt away, he didn’t think he could handle this if his son was watching.  He didn't think he would ever be marked again, Elizabeth was it for him. It seemed however, that fate had other ideas. The bright red of his mark, was less of a surprise, after losing her he knew he wouldn’t be able to submit to anyone else.  No one else could have the firm yet gentle way she did to guide him and allow him to let go so completely.  He vowed though to use her example of loving guidance with whoever fate chose for him next. _


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt walked in the door, Rachel was sitting on the couch, a book in her lap and a movie playing in the background. “Where have you been? Class ended hours ago. Surely you weren’t practicing with Ian. Wasn’t your presentation today?”

Kurt knew that it was going to happen, but if he was going to make it back to Blaine’s by eight he would have to multitask “I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Kurt told her, “but I need to take a shower, give me a few minutes and we will talk.” 

Kurt gathered his things and started the shower warming up. No sooner had he stepped behind the shower curtain than Rachel’s voice filled the room. He knew she was sat primly on the seat of the toilet. “Okay, so what is it?” She asked. 

“I haven’t been meeting with Ian as much as you think I have. We mainly worked on our routine during class and the occasional afternoon.” Kurt said, wanting to ease her into the conversation. He began washing himself as he waited for her to process the information. 

“If you haven’t been working with Ian, where have you been?  Are you still seeing Elliot then?” She asked. 

He had no idea what Rachel could be talking about. “What do you mean?” 

“I figured out you two were together a long time ago. I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself. I like Elliot and you seem to work well together. I could see your chemistry when your band performed. When you told me that Pamela Lansbury was taking a break, I thought maybe you broke up. Are you still seeing each other then?” Kurt was glad Rachel couldn’t see his face as he was sure it was bright red, not out of embarrassment but anger. 

He furiously scrubbed the shampoo into his hair as he said, “Do you honestly think that I would keep a relationship of over two years from you? Elliot was there for me when you were too caught up in your own life to worry about me. When I met Elliot I was in a bad place for a lot of reasons and he was the only one to actually see it. I understand that you were in a bad place too, but sometimes I think you forget you weren’t the only one to lose someone when Finn died. He may have been your soulmate but he was my brother. He may have only been my brother for three years but I loved him too!” Kurt washed the shampoo out of his hair, letting the water wash away the angry tears he couldn’t hold back. He breathed for a moment before continuing, “And then Cameron left and I had no one. So yes, Elliot and I hung out a lot because he kept me from self destructing.”

Rachel was silent, so Kurt finished in the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist before pushing the shower curtain aside. Rachel was sitting there with tears in her eyes. “I had no idea you had such a hard time.”

“Maybe if you had taken a second to look around you, you would have realized that you weren’t the only one hurting.” Kurt softened a moment. “I get it, I do. But Rachel I haven’t been in a serious relationship since Cameron, until now?”

“Now?” She asked looking up at him. 

“I mean, I don’t know if it is serious. We haven’t talked about that part of it.” He walked out of the bathroom needing to get dressed but knowing that Rachel would follow. “For me though, this is the most serious relationship I have had.”

“How long?” Rachel asked uncharacteristically timid. 

“We’ve been dating about a month.” Kurt said as he eyed his closet. 

“But you were with Cameron for six weren’t you?” 

He chuckled, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean anything. With Adam, even before I found out we weren’t compatible, I knew we weren’t forever. He was charming, and attractive; but besides the giddy excitement of having someone interested in me, there was no real spark.” Kurt thought a moment as he pulled on his pants and let Rachel in the room. “Cameron, he was my first. We worked well together and I liked him, but I knew from the start he wasn’t my soulmate. We had fun together, but it was never much more than that. Do you know why he left?” he asked.

“I just assumed you got into a fight or something.” Rachel admitted. He could see she felt bad now that he made her realize what a bad friend she had been. 

“If only,” Kurt said turning to his closet to find a sweater. “He said it was too much after Finn died, he was scared off because I needed someone else to be strong for me for a while. Unless it was sexual, he didn’t want to take care of me. I wanted a boyfriend, he wanted a master.”

“I had no idea,” Rachel said placing a hand on his bare shoulder. Kurt turned around and gave her a sad smile before pulling a sweater over his head. 

“I kind of lost control for a while. I screwed around, just trying to find a connection, to feel something. That’s when I met Elliot, he brought me to my senses, and before you ask we never slept together.” Kurt laughed. “Elliot and the band gave me focus” 

“What about this new guy?” Rachel asked. 

“Blaine,” Kurt gave her a genuine smile. “I could fall in love with Blaine. I don’t know if he is my soulmate but I could fall in love with him. And I don’t think I will stop myself from it.”

Rachel’s breath hitched at his confession. “I don’t- as much as I want to be a good friend, and I am sorry that I wasn’t before, I don’t know if I am ready to meet him yet. With Elliot, even though I thought you were together, you always acted just like friends-”

“Because we were,” Kurt interrupted.

“I know that now,” Rachel said punching him lightly on the arm. “but I don’t know if I can see you with someone yet at least not here. It’s hard enough to see it all around me when I leave the house- but I will try, just give me time?”

“Of course, that was why I wanted to talk to you.” Kurt told her giving her a hug. “I’m sorry I got mad. I was talking to Blaine earlier about Finn so I was already in kind of a bad place.”

“You told him about Finn?” Rachel asked snuggling closer. 

“I think he thought I was embarrassed about him and that was why I wouldn't bring him here. I wanted him to understand.” Kurt told her.

“Did he?” She asked. 

“He did.” He said stepping back, “Which is why, I need to pack a bag for tonight. I may not be home later, don’t wait up.” 

Rachel’s face lit up with shock and a hint of amusement. “Kurt Hummel, are you spending the night with him?”

“If I’m lucky.” He smiled before turning to his closet again to pack his bag. 

Blaine buzzed Kurt into his building just before eight that night. Kurt could hardly contain his giddiness at this new step in their relationship. It shouldn't have seemed huge after that afternoon, but hearing the buzz opening the door to let him in, instead of Blaine's voice telling him he was on his way filled Kurt with immeasurable happiness.

Blaine was standing in his doorway with a huge smile on his face when he saw Kurt with his bag walking up the hall. Kurt greeted him with a kiss. 

“Are you ready?” He asked placing his bag just inside the doorway. Neither commented on it.

“I’m starving,” Blaine said locking the door behind them.

The two ended up at a small restaurant not too far from Blaine’s place, after Blaine raved about their food. They settled into a booth in the corner. 

Blaine began telling Kurt all about the food and what he thought Kurt might like.  Kurt sat marveling at the man before him.  He was so animated and outgoing, you never would have guessed the insecurities that lay beneath that Kurt had seen a glimpse of just hours before.

They ordered their food and once the waitress had left them Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his. “You're amazing, did you know that?” He said. 

Blaine blushed and looked away for a moment before looking back at Kurt with his big brown eyes. “I’m not. Not really.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, “You really, really are. Trust me not many guys are as handsome as you  _ and  _ smart  _ and  _ sweet  _ and  _ funny. You are absolutely, utterly breathtaking, and I will do whatever it takes to convince you of that fact.”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a couple of times clearly trying to think of what to say, all the while his blush grew. Finally, he said, “I-thank you Kurt. I have to admit, I feel pretty lucky.”

They ate their meal talking about everything. Kurt told Blaine about his juries coming up. “They are just around the corner. I almost feel like I don’t have enough time to prepare. In seven weeks I have to perform in front of all our professors in the hopes that they will deem me fit to graduate. It’s a lot and once they are done, it’s the senior showcase and graduation. I can't believe I have almost survived NYADA.”

“I can’t wait to be finished,” Blaine admitted. “I mean I like school, but I want to start auditioning, or maybe find a job teaching. I want to start proving I can do it.”

Once their plates were cleared, Kurt could tell Blaine was ready to go; he kept looking around trying to find their waitress. Kurt grabbed his hand again and said, “Before we go, can we talk about something?”

“Can't we talk about it at my place?” Blaine asked looking slightly worried but also excited to go back to his apartment. It warmed Kurt’s heart to see that excitement after a month of not knowing when or if they would get there. 

“I would rather talk now, where- where hopefully we won’t get distracted, if that's okay with you.”

Blaine nodded before saying, “What is this about?”

“We really should have talked about this before, but Blaine- I like you and if we are going to take this relationship to the next level I want to make sure we are on the same page. I don’t want  either of us to second guess or assume.”

“Oh.” Blaine said looking away from Kurt. 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” He said and Blaine's head whipped up to look at him with round wide eyes. The look was so shocked, Kurt's mind went into overload and he began babbling. “I understand you may not want the same thing. But I’ve done the whole no strings thing before and honestly it’s not me. It is not something I want to do ever again. So if we are going to do this, I want it to be just us-”

“Kurt,” Blaine said cutting him off before he could continue. “I  would love that but maybe we need to talk more about this first.”

Kurt gulped, “Okay, whatever you want to know.”

Blaine shook his head, “Not just you, me too. We both have pasts- and maybe it was naive of me to think that I wouldn't have to share it.”

“I can go first if you want?” Kurt offered. When Blaine nodded he began, “Okay, you know about Adam, nothing happened there physically, but we were together for- I guess two months. Then I met Cameron. We were dating when Finn- he couldn’t handle the whole grieving thing- when he left I was really messed up. Not just because of him, but really because of Finn. I mean I loved him.” Kurt saw Blaine flinch and clarified, “Finn I mean. He was my brother in every way but blood. With him gone and when Cameron left I just felt like nothing mattered- especially me. I was always safe, I wasn’t that destructive, but I slept with a lot of guys. Then I tried to pick up this guy Elliot and he saw the pain I was in. What was supposed to be a one night stand turned into basically a counseling session and a lifelong friendship. That was two years ago and I haven’t been with anyone since.” Kurt kept his eyes in his lap, not wanting to see the disgust he just knew was all over Blaine’s face. Then he felt a smooth hand cupping his jaw, urging him to look up. Blaine looked anything but disgusted; worried, sad, tender, but not disgusted. 

“This Elliot guy must be really great.” Blaine said.

Kurt huffed a laugh, “He is, he’s one of my best friends. He probably saved my life.”

“Then I want to meet him one day because I think I really need to thank him.” Blaine said ducking his head. “I -um- I have only been with one guy. We met in high school. My sophomore year I went to this private school but after I was marked- um my dad he made me go to public school.”

“Why?” Kurt inquired, confused. 

“Can we talk about that later?” Blaine asked. 

“Sure of course, whenever you feel up to it.” Kurt assured him. 

“Anyway, after I left this new guy transferred into my old school and some of my friends introduced us and- I really thought he liked me. He always said the right things and he was exactly like I thought a Dom should be. Unfortunately, I didn't mean as much to him as I thought I did. While he had me following his commands whenever he wanted, he was also doing the same thing to several other guys too. I  _ thought _ we were boyfriends, but apparently he thought otherwise. For two years he strung me along and I took a lot of things because I thought that was just how these relationships were. It wasn't until my mom saw the bruises and asked me about them that I realized that what he was doing wasn’t dominance, it was abuse-” Blaine trailed off.

All of a sudden Kurt wanted to be anywhere else but the restaurant. He wanted to take Blaine in his arms, let him know with every cell he had that he did not deserve to ever be treated like anything but a gift. He also wanted to find this guy and pummel him within an inch of his life- granted only with his words, because unfortunately, even in this situation, Kurt was not a violent person. 

“Blaine, sweetheart, I would never do that to you. I may have been kind of a whore, but I never mistreated the guys I was with.” Kurt told him hoping he could see everything he was feeling that his words just couldn’t cover, not here, not now. 

“I know, Kurt. That's why I trust you.” Blaine said, grabbing his hand in a vice grip. “And also why I would love to be your boyfriend. If you still want me-”

“More than ever.” Kurt told him.

They waved for their check and after the waitress left Kurt said, “We can talk about health stuff on the way back to your place. That was originally why I wanted to talk.  But I think I liked your topic better, at least how it ended.”

Back at Blaine’s apartment, Kurt spent most of the night worshiping every inch of Blaine’s body. With each stroke and kiss he told Blaine how precious he was. His only command to feel and enjoy. Afterwards, Blaine wrapped himself up in Kurt’s arms feeling for the first time safe, cherished and completely content. 

_ Loud music filled the air of the small club and Elliot enjoyed the excuse to dance. He looked around the space for anyone who caught his eye. He was in a mind to be dominated, his body to be used to sate someone’s desire. But hell, he was horny.  If the right guy came along he would gladly order them on their knees and take what he needed. He was just horny.  A thin pale, guy caught his eye, standing close to the bar, but the look on his face made it clear he was scouting for something.  Elliot took him in, he was handsome in an elfin sort of way all long lines and sharp angles. He bit his lip when he caught Elliot starring but his bashfulness disappeared as he pushed off the bar and headed in Elliot’s direction.  _

_ He didn’t say anything just began dancing with Elliot. They were one of the few couples on the dance floor, most others just there to drink. ”What’s your name?” Elliot asked doing his best to let his submissive side take hold. _

_ “Kurt, what’s yours gorgeous?” Kurt asked in return.  _

_ Once he told him his name, it seemed that Kurt had more on his mind than small talk. He kissed his way up Elliot’s neck making him shiver at the gentle yet sure movement.  When he made it to Elliot’s ear he whispered, ”Please tell me you’re a sub,” _

_ “Switch.”  Elliot moaned as Kurt took his earlobe in his mouth. “Didn’t the purple eye liner clue you in?” _

_ “You want to have some fun?”  He asked. _

_ Elliot didn't hesitate, it seemed they had the same thing in mind.  _

_ Back at Elliot’s apartment things changed, without the dim light of the bar, he could see the pain behind Kurt’s eyes. He wouldn’t allow himself to be used as something else to hurt this guy.  He seemed nice, their small talk in the cab gave a glimmer that they could be more, they weren’t matched well to be boyfriends or soul mates unless a third joined them, a sub so they could all be fulfilled, but maybe friends.  Elliot wasn’t sure if he was into polyamorous relationships.  _

_ “As much as I would love you to fuck me man, I don’t think that’s what’s best. I’m here to listen if you want to talk.” _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I will be in NYC until late Tuesday night. I will try to post when I get home but if I don't you will have two chapters Wednesday and regular daily postings will resume after that! This is one of my favorite chapters and it is a long one. I hope this will tide you over until Tuesday/Wednesday!

Kurt was euphoric; it had been the best week he could remember.  His voice teacher was ecstatic with the pieces he chose for his vocal jury, his advising session for acting had gone just as well, in his advanced dance class the instructor had singled him out praising his technique. Plus Rachel had gradually been asking Kurt more about Blaine. He loved the fact that he could now talk openingly about his boyfriend, even if Rachel sometimes got teary eyed.

Then there was Blaine. Since opening up to each other, they had steadily begun to explore the more physical side of their relationship. Kurt loved the slow build; never before had he taken things at such a leisurely pace. They no longer spent the odd afternoon together, each day found them back at Blaine’s apartment enjoying their time with one another. Each night though, Kurt would head back to his apartment and allowed himself the time to miss him.

Kurt walked through school, scanning the halls for Blaine. His phone was in his hand and he was just contemplating texting him when he spied him talking to the same two girls from all those weeks prior. 

“Hey sweetie,” Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss who ducked his head and blushed. 

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine said then turned to the girls, “Gabby, Brooke, this is my boyfriend, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled widely at the girls and they exchanged small talk before they excused themselves. Once the girls were gone though, Kurt turned to Blaine bouncing on his feet.

“Please say you don’t have any plans tonight.” he said. 

Blaine blushed again, “I actually just told the girls I couldn’t study tonight. I didn’t want to commit to anything until I talked to you.”

Kurt smiled sadly, “Blaine you know you don’t have to clear your plans with me first right? I mean as much as I would love to have you all to myself sometimes, you have friends and you should do whatever you want.”

“I know,” Blaine laughed, “I promise it’s not that I thought you would be upset. It’s just- it’s Friday night and I would rather spend time with my boyfriend.”

Kurt’s true smile returned, “Good, because I think I have the perfect evening planned.”

“Really? Do tell?” Blaine said. 

“Elliot texted me earlier and this guy he has been flirting with invited him to see his band play. He doesn’t want to go alone and invited us to join him. It’s near my apartment, so I thought maybe you could stay the night, if you want to.” Kurt ended almost shyly. 

“Really? What about Rachel?” Blaine asked.

Kurt linked arms with Blaine and began walking them outside. “One of her friends was cast in a show that's opening tonight, she’s invited her to the show and then to the after party. She is going to stay with her. Meaning we can have the whole apartment to ourselves all night long.”

“Really?” 

“Really,” Kurt assured him, “I want to share my space with you. I understand Rachel’s reticence, but I want to see you in my apartment,” then he whispered quietly in his ear, “in my bed.”

“Ok,” Blaine choked out. “Just tell me when.” 

Kurt bit his lip, amazed at the effect he could have on Blaine. “I told Elliot we would meet him at the bar at nine. I will text you my address, be there at a quarter to. It’s a rock show, so dress appropriately.”

“How-” Blaine began to ask. 

“However you feel comfortable, but probably best to leave the bowties at home tonight.” Kurt said with a wink. 

With a kiss he left Blaine at the steps of his apartment. 

 

Alone in his apartment, Kurt put the finishing touches to his outfit. The leather vest and pants were a costuming suggestion from Elliot for Pamela Lansbury. While they had never seen the stage Kurt was glad to have them now. The leather of the pants clung to his ass and thighs and the vest showed off the muscles he had built up after years of stage combat and dance. He had spiked his hair up and was applying eyeliner around both eyes. He liked the effect it had on them, making them stand out. He couldn’t wait to see what outfit Blaine came up with. He knew it would be nothing like the workout clothes or Brooks Brothers Blaine usually wore. 

Kurt was just grabbing his keys and wallet when a knock sounded at the door. When he rolled it back, Blaine was standing there an overnight bag in hand. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt under a leather jacket. Skintight jeans accentuated his muscular legs. Kurt looked up to his face and his mouth and eyes were both wide with shock. 

“My don’t you look nice.” He said pulling Blaine gently into the apartment and then into a kiss. 

When they broke apart Blaine whispered, “God you look sexy, do we have to go?”

Kurt laughed, “We do! You want to meet Elliot right?” 

“Yea, just damn Kurt, just when I think I have you figured out-”

Kurt couldn’t resist kissing him again before growling “I have to keep you on your toes you know.” 

They were running a little bit late after having trouble actually leaving the apartment. Kurt could live off of Blaine’s kisses and with the way Blaine always seemed to chase after them, he was sure he felt the same. 

The bar was bustling by the time they made it inside. Kurt scanned the crowd looking for Elliot, his hand grasping Blaine’s. Elliot saw them first grabbing Kurt from behind in a bear hug. “Man I haven’t seen you in forever!” He yelled over the din. 

Kurt turned around and returned the hug. When they broke apart, Blaine was standing there looking sheepish. Kurt grabbed his hand again and pulled him forward. “Elliot, this is Blaine.”

“Man, it is great to finally meet you, this guy can hardly stop talking about you,” Elliot laughed before pulling him into a bone crushing hug too. 

When he pulled away, Blaine looked shocked but pleased. Elliot pointed to a guy on stage with a low slung bass, his long purple and black hair hanging over his face obscuring it. “That’s Draco.” He said. 

“His name is Draco?” Blaine asked incredulously. 

Instead of being offended Elliot chuckled before lowering his voice so only they could hear over the deafening music, “Actually his name is William Drake Livingston the third, he just goes by Draco for short. You know, rebelling against his rich boy upbringing. Hot isn’t it?” 

Kurt laughed at Elliot wiggling his eyebrows while Blaine stared at him like he wasn’t sure what to make of him.

“Drinks?” Elliot asked. 

After he took their order he left them standing there alone in the crowd. 

“Is this your normal Friday hang out?” Blaine asked.

Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer, “Not really, though Elliot and I have a band, on hiatus now, but this wasn’t our speed. In fact we never really settled on one style for very long.”

They talked about Pamela Lansbury for a while, soon joined by Elliot. Kurt watched as Blaine relaxed into the conversation. Not long after, Elliot and he were talking about music and Kurt just watched as his best friend and boyfriend interacted as if they had known each other all their lives. When prerecorded music began to play as the band finished its set, Draco joined them. 

With his hair out of his face Kurt could see the appeal, though in his opinion he didn’t hold a candle to Blaine. Draco was tall and lean with an almost angelic face. “What did you think?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Needed more bass, that was my favorite part.” Elliot flirted running his hand over the waistband of Draco’s pants. 

They were talking and laughing together enjoying the night when all of a sudden Blaine yelped in surprise. Kurt turned to him and saw him arching his back as an obviously drunk girl slurred her apologies and what appeared to be strawberry daiquiri dripped down Blaine’s back. He had lost his jacket earlier, the bar being too hot for it even in early March, so Blaine’s shirt stuck to his skin. “I guess that’s our cue to leave,” Kurt said glaring at the girl stumbling away. “It was nice to meet you Draco.”

After quick goodbyes they were outside trying to hurry back to Kurt’s apartment. Blaine shivered as he held his jacket in front of him, trying to shield himself from the cold but not ruin it by getting the sticky mess all over its lining. 

“Elliot seemed great.” He told Kurt who smiled. 

“He is. I knew you would like each other.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes, “He doesn’t pull the guyliner off as well as you do.”

“Now you’re just flirting,” he laughed, “but thank you.” 

Kurt led them into the apartment and then turned to Blaine, “Go take a shower.”

“Only if you promise to join me,” Blaine said boldly.

Kurt led him to the bathroom, “You get in without me and I will join you as soon as I take care of a few things.”

Kurt listened at the door until he heard the shower starting and then made himself slowly gather towels. He went to his room and double checked that everything they could possibly need later was in arm's reach. Condoms and lube in a basket by his bed, wipes and bottled water in another. He undressed, taking time to place his clothes back in the closet and his underwear in the hamper. When at least five minutes had passed he made his way to the bathroom too. 

He could hear Blaine's low humming as the water splashed off his skin. He pulled the curtain back just enough to let himself in. Blaine’s hair was wet and hanging in curls over his forehead, his skin glistening. The temptation was too much for Kurt to ignore. He swiped his tongue over the bulge of his bicep earning him a needy moan from Blaine. Kurt looked down and saw he was already hard in anticipation. Kurt pushed Blaine back pressing his back against the wall and lowered himself to his knees in front of Blaine taking him in his mouth as the water fell over his head. 

“Oh God,” Blaine squeaked. “Kurt please.”

Kurt pulled off.  “What do you need Blaine?” he asked before trailing his lips up and down Blaine’s length. 

“Tell me what to do, please, I need you to.  I want to do so much to you and I don’t know what you want me to do- please tell me.”  Blaine begged. 

Before, all of Kurt commands had been gentle, never demanding for his own pleasure, intent on showing Blaine what a caring relationship could be like. But with Blaine needing more, Kurt wanted to show him what their relationship could be. 

Kurt stood up and held Blaine’s eyes with a steady gaze. “Are you clean?  Did you wash yourself?”

Blaine nodded.

“I asked you a question, answer me.”  Kurt said forcefully but with no disappointment in his voice. 

“Yes-Kurt”

“Wash me.” Kurt told him and Blaine jumped to the task taking a fresh washcloth and starting with his face began to wash him. He took the time to run the wash cloth up and over Kurt body. It was quick and Kurt knew it was because he was wanting more, but also wanting to obey. 

“With your mouth now.” Kurt said and he saw Blaine’s eyes light up. Kurt lost himself for a moment to the feel of Blaine’s mouth and tongue mapping his body, sucking droplets of water off his skin. He could feel his untouched cock aching for more between his legs. “You missed a spot, Take me in your mouth, as deep as you can go.”

Blaine looked up at him from his position on his knees, a pleased smile on his face before, “Yes, Mahal Ko.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what the phrase meant but it sent a warmth fluttering through him, a moment later though a shock ran up his spine as Blaine sank his mouth over him. Kurt had to hold back the urge to thrust deeper as Blaine worked his way further and further down Kurt’s shaft. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel all the sensations assaulting his body at once; the water tingling every overstimulated nerve and Blaine’s beautiful mouth tantalizing over every inch of his cock. He could feel himself barreling towards an orgasm soon and wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“Enough,” he breathed. Immediately Blaine was sitting against his heels looking up at Kurt with eyes dark and red lips parted. His face was so open, Kurt knew that this was exactly what he wanted. 

“Come here,” Kurt said and when Blaine was standing in front of him he kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on Blaine’s tongue and moaned at the thought. He reached a hand down and began stroking Blaine in long even pulls, not enough to make him come, but just enough to tease. 

Kurt pulled away and whispered in Blaine’s ear, “I am going to turn you around and press you up against the wall. First I am going to use my tongue to open you up, and then my fingers. I’ll get you ready for my cock and then I am going to fuck you.” He took Blaine’s earlobe in his mouth and then whispered, “Color?”

“Berde, oh god please, so Berde. I want you. I haven’t ever wanted anything else as much as I want you to fuck me,” Blaine panted against Kurt’s neck. 

“Good,” Kurt said kissing him hungrily. 

Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled away and then again as he was pushed under the spray. Kurt smoothed his hands over Blaine’s plump ass before pulling the cheeks aside to reveal his puckered entrance. Without further warning Kurt licked a swipe over his hole, earning him a high needy moan.  He kissed and licked tasting the musk there, as if it were a delicacy only for him. Finally he pushed his tongue in feeling the muscles flex around it. Only when he could hear Blaine panting ‘more’ and ‘please’ above him did Kurt slip one long slim finger up and inside Blaine for the first time. He stood as he began working his finger around in circles and pushing it in and out; the water cascading down Blaine’s back helping with the slide. 

“You are so beautiful, you are all I have ever wanted” he whispered into Blaine’s ear, letting his dick rub into Blaine’s cheek.

“Mahal Ko, please, please-” Blaine chanted. 

Kurt slid his finger out and placed another beside it. Blaine whimpered as both breached his entrance together. Kurt turned Blaine’s face to him kissing him, silencing the noises. He was just beginning to twist his fingers when the bathroom door banged open startling them. 

“Kurt you will never believe who I saw tonight,” Rachel’s distressed voice filled the room. 

Kurt slowly pulled his fingers out of Blaine and gestured with his other hand for him to be quiet. “Um, Rachel this isn’t the best time.” He called out to her. 

“Why? We always talk when you are in the shower.”

Kurt parted the curtain just enough to stick his head out. Rachel was clearly distraught but the selfish part of Kurt wanted to yell at her that she said she would be gone all night. Something must have clearly shown on his face because she gasped, “Oh my god! Is Blaine in there with you?” She sounded hysterical. 

Kurt opened and closed his mouth for a minute before hissing, “You said you would be gone.”

“I know I just-” she began before leaning from side to side trying in vain to see past Kurt’s head. “I want to meet him- that’s not why I am home- but now that we are both here. I think I am ready to meet him.”

“Well I don’t know if now is the best time-” Kurt began before feeling a strong hand on his shoulder, he looked around to see Blaine staring at him nodding, though he looked embarrassed. 

“Just give us five minutes.” He told Rachel. 

Kurt watched Rachel walk out the door before turning back to Blaine. “Ok, well that was unexpected. Are you sure you are up to this?” Blaine nodded again, “Blaine, sweetie, talk to me.”

Blaine relaxed a bit, “I just- this was not the way I thought I would meet her. Are you sure she isn’t going to hate me?”

Kurt took Blaine’s face in his hands, “I don’t know how the entire world doesn’t fall instantly in love with you Blaine Anderson,” and then kissed him gently before pulling back. “I’m going to go out and grab your bag. I’ll get dressed and go talk to Rachel, you join us when you are ready okay?”

“Thank you.”

Kurt kissed him again before turning off the shower and getting out. He handed Blaine a towel before grabbing one himself. Once it was wrapped snuggly around his waist he kissed Blaine once more and left the room. Rachel was sitting in an overstuffed chair with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He hurried to the door, trying not to catch her eye as he grabbed Blaine’s bag. When he opened the bathroom door to hand it to him, Blaine looked sheepishly over at him and smiled. Seeing that smile warmed Kurt’s heart; everything would be okay. 

Kurt hurried to his room and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a warm sweater before sitting on the couch near Rachel. “What happened? Why are you home?” Kurt said. 

She looked contemplative not sad, so a little of Kurt’s worries eased away. “You will never guess who is in Tess’ show.” She paused and when she saw Kurt wasn’t going to take the bait continued. “Jessie St. James. I never thought I would see him again.”

“So you didn’t want to go to the afterparty because you saw an ex boyfriend?” he asked. 

Rachel huffed, “Not just that, I just didn’t think I could deal with the questions and- I don’t know. At that moment it was just too much.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can we talk about this later? I think I need to understand it myself before I start trying to explain it to someone else.” Then she smiled at him, “The shower huh? You have to whole apartment and you decide to sully the shower?”

Kurt laughed, “It’s not like it was my plan. Some girl spilled her drink all over Blaine and he had to take a shower. And since when do you, Rachel Berry, ask me about my sex life?”

“Since apparently you started having it in our apartment.” She told him sternly.

Kurt softened, “Are you okay with this?” 

Rachel looked away as she answered, “More than I thought I would be. I was startled at first but it doesn’t hurt. It’s weird, I could tell from your face, how swollen your lips were and your eyes- I knew what you were doing.” She trailed off then looked at him again. “I’m sorry if I made this hard on you. I really am happy you found someone.”

Kurt was about to tell her he thought he might have found more than just someone when the bathroom door opened and Blaine walked out. He was tugging at the hem of his henley- clearly uncomfortable meeting Kurt’s roommate in his pajamas. Kurt held his hand out to him and as soon as he was close enough he took it. “Rachel this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is Rachel Berry.”

“I know you!” Rachel squealed as Blaine took his seat beside Kurt. “You sang ‘Nothing's Gonna Harm You’ for Mcgraw's class last year! You are quite the performer.”

Both men gaped at her for a second, Blaine pleased at the compliment and Kurt at how nice the compliment was. “I did,” Blaine said, “Thank you.”

“Okay, now I am jealous,” Kurt teased, “so Rachel got to hear you sing but I haven’t.”

“I’ll sing for you anytime you want me to, just say the word,” Blaine said his eyes soft. Kurt smiled back at him and unthinking, cuddled him into his side. 

“Oh my god, you two are too much,” Rachel said standing, her blankets still clutched around her. “It was very nice to meet you Blaine, I hope to see you around here more often from now on okay?” 

Blaine nodded and Kurt squeezed him around his waist. “Yes, Thank you. It was nice meeting you too.”

“I’m going to go to bed. You know I have some wonderful noise canceling headphones my dad's got me when we first moved here. I think I am going to put them on and listen to some music, Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Rachel said heading off to her side of the loft. “You two have fun.”

“What was that?” Blaine asked turning to Kurt. 

“I think that was Rachel’s way of telling us she approves.” Kurt said in awe. Then he grinned wickedly, “You know those headphones  _ are  _ really great. We don’t have to worry about disturbing her.”

“Kurt!” Blaine laughed. 

“I don’t think I was quite finished with you yet.” Kurt teased kissing down Blaine’s neck. 

“Oh god I hope not.” Blaine sighed. 

“My room, now.” Kurt ordered playfully. 

He followed Blaine to his part of the loft and when he turned back from shutting the curtain, Blaine was kneeling at the foot of his bed, his hands on his knees and his head bowed. 

Kurt’s breath hitched. This was the first time Blaine had ever kneeled for him and the sight of it was breathtaking, “Oh, but you are beautiful.” He could see Blaine’s cheek lift in a pleased smile. “Blaine look at me,” he said walking to stand in front of Blaine. He cupped his cheek gently in one hand and looked deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes. . “I love you. I don’t know when it happened but- I have fallen so deeply and irrevocably in love with you.” His heart clenched at the admission. He didn’t mean to say it, not then, not with Blaine on his knees, but he knew with every fiber of his being that it was true. 

He could see tears in Blaine’s eyes and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Rather than wait for an answer Kurt said, “Kiss me.” In a flash Blaine was on his feet kissing Kurt with a fervor he had never shown before. 

Blaine pulled back after a minute. “I think- I think I love you too Kurt but-”

Kurt soothed the worried lines between Blaine’s eyes with his thumb, “When you know- when you know for certain, then tell me.  I can wait. It’s okay.”  It was okay, Kurt didn’t need Blaine to love him, not right at that moment.  He understood that there was still a lot Blaine hadn’t told him.  It was okay.  He could wait for Blaine.  “Now about those plans we were talking about-”

“Please-” Blaine whined. 

Kurt backed up to where he could watch Blaine. “Undress and lie on your back.”

He watched Blaine hurriedly take off his clothes as he slowly undressed himself. By the time Blaine was lying on the bed Kurt had only pulled his sweater over his head. He could see Blaine yearning to help, wanting to touch, but also wanting to obey.  He watched as Blaine’s eyes grew hungry as he slid his pants down his legs.  He walked slowly over to the basket beside his bed and pulled out the lube and a condom, lightly tossing them on the bed before sitting next to Blaine, all the time trying to ignore how Blaine's cock filled with anticipation.

Kurt ran his hand lightly up and down Blaine’s chest then pinched his nipple to hear Blaine hiss before moaning low. “Tell me what you want.” 

Blaine’s breath hitched once, twice and again before he spoke. “Fuck me -no, no make love to me, please.” 

Kurt’s heart sped at the request.  He wanted to tell Blaine it was both, it could always be both, but didn’t want to risk sounding cheesy.  “Oh that I think I can do.”  Kurt said instead before leaning down and kissing him, working them both into a state of full arousal again. Soon he was laid out on top of Blaine, chest to chest, legs tangled together.  He shifted to the side as he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. The slick slide of smooth finger against puckered entrance made them both moan.  He listened to the noises Blaine made as first one then two fingers were added.  When Kurt began swirling three around his hole he whispered, “Color?”

“Berde.” Blaine moaned arching his back trying in vain to get what he wanted.  Kurt didn’t make him want any longer.  He twisted and scissored his fingers inside Blaine leaving him keening with want as he brushed repeatedly against his prostate.  Until, “Now, please now.  I’m ready for you Mahal Ko, please.”

“Shh,” Kurt soothed. “I have you.” Kurt moved between his legs and Blaine made to turn over. “No sweetheart, I didn’t tell you to move.  Stay right where you are.”

Kurt grabbed the ankle of Blaine’s right leg lifting it up to rest on his shoulder and then grabbed the condom.  Blaine watched as Kurt rolled it down his length and pumped more lube on himself. “I love you,” Kurt said as he lined up.  Blaine bit his lips and tears glistened in his eyes. Slowly Kurt pushed in feeling each ring of muscle give way.  He pumped in and out slowly until his hips rested firmly against the swell of Blaine’s ass, fully seated.  He watched Blaine’s face as he moved his hips in small circles waiting for when he was ready for him to move.  “Mahal Ko, make love to me, please.”  Blaine whispered. 

Kurt moved, pulling out before slowly pushing back in gaining speed with each thrust. Kurt could feel his orgasm flooding in all too soon but wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. He slowed his thrusts before pulling out completely. Blaine groaned and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“On your side sweetheart.” Kurt said and Blaine moved in an instant. Kurt spooned in behind him; like that he could kiss Blaine’s neck. In a moment he was inside again but this time impossibly tighter than before. He could reach around and jerk Blaine’s cock as he filled him with his own, over and over, taking them higher in their passion. He laved his tongue behind Blaine’s ear and then sucked a mark in the spit slicked skin. It was all becoming too much and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer, the heat and the friction and it being  _ Blaine  _ added up to more than he could stand. 

“Come whenever you are ready,” he whispered as his hips gained speed pounding into Blaine so his only answer was staccato breaths.  Kurt wasn’t sure he could keep the rhythm up much longer and part of him was sure he would blink out of existence as soon as he came. His whole body seemed on fire and his release wasn’t coming it was just building higher still. He could hear Blaine chanting softly, “Mahal Ko, Mahal Ko, Kurt-” and then he was coming in strips across Kurt’s hand and clenching around his cock sending Kurt even higher. Blaine went limp in his arms and he heard him sigh “Mahal Ko, my love.” Kurt’s orgasm tore through him and his mind went blank. 

He came back to himself a few seconds later, his whole body still alive with aftershocks. Blaine was breathing slow and deep. If Kurt hadn’t known better he would have thought he was asleep but his eyes were open and clear. He pulled out of Blaine, but pulled him back to his chest. They could clean up later. He held Blaine until he began to stir. 

“I felt like I was floating,” Blaine whispered. 

“That my dear, was sub space. Have you never gotten there before?” Blaine shook his head. “Drink some water and I will clean us up.” Kurt said. 

Once they were both clean and had some water, they lay entwined with each other. “I love you,” Kurt said as they drifted off to sleep. 

_ Blaine couldn't sleep, he felt unsettled. It wasn’t the break up; Sebastian had been largely unemotional during the whole ordeal, and while that hurt more than Blaine would like to admit, he felt unshackled for the first time in two years. He felt free but the untethered feeling was unsettling. It was a feeling he should probably get used to. He didn’t think he could give anyone the chance to hurt him like that again.  _

_ It was the conversation with his mother that continued to ring in his ears that was not allowing him to sleep.  It was one phrase he couldn’t rid his mind of. “A real Dom will only give you what you want and need,” she said with tears in her eyes as she examined the fresh lash marks on his back. _

_ He had trusted Sebastian, let him convince him that he wasn’t trying hard enough to like it and if he didn’t enjoy it maybe he was broken.  He could hear every demeaning phrase repeating. ‘A real sub would love it.’ ‘Why can’t you just enjoy the things I give you?’ ‘Subspace is just a myth made up by weak doms and subs who are too afraid to push their limits.’ ‘You should crave the pain, unless you are defective.’ What other lies had he fed him?  What had he believed was true just so he could have a sliver of approval from him?  He couldn’t separate the truth from the manipulation.  _

_ Blaine vowed as he lay in bed, his back throbbing, that it would be the last time.  He wouldn't let anyone else close enough to hurt him. If he ever did he would have to trust his partner before he could trust himself enough to still use his safe words; new ones, he couldn't use the color system again not after the beating he received for daring to utter the word yellow.  That wouldn’t happen again he would trust them to listen if he safe worded, they wouldn't punish him for it. He would always be grateful for his mom for showing him what he wouldn’t let himself see, for holding his hand as he broke it off, and for holding him as he cried after Sebastian left. _

_ If he ever let anyone that close again, they would have to deserve to be there. _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I am back! After a whirlwind trip to NYC I am home again. I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you so much

The next morning Kurt woke up as the sun was just peeking it’s way in through the windows. He knew it had to be way too early to be awake on a Saturday but could tell it would be futile to try and go back to sleep. He carefully extracted himself from Blaine’s hold, not wanting to wake him. He pulled on the clothes from the night before and padded out of his room. Rachel was sitting at the table a cup of coffee in her hands. Kurt gave her a smile before retreating to the bathroom. 

When he emerged he filled his own coffee cup before joining her. “You’re up early,” he said, gone were the days when she would wake him up at 6am singing scales. 

“I couldn’t sleep, but what’s your excuse?” Kurt could see the bags under her eyes and wondered just how long she had been awake, or if she had ever actually gone to sleep. A surge of guilt shot through him.

“ _ We  _ didn’t keep you up did we?” He asked. 

She looked at him for a moment, confused, “Oh, no. Nothing like that. Just my stupid brain wouldn’t shut off. But no, you were fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I’ll make breakfast.” He knew the way to comfort Rachel, he had enough experience with it. 

“Can you make French toast?” she said before adding sheepishly, “You know the one-”

“Of course,” He assured her before turning and gathering the ingredients. It was kind of a pain making the two batters, he never had enjoyed the vegan version as much personally. With Rachel looking like she did and with how great she had been about Blaine last night, the extra effort seemed worth it. As he began mashing the bananas he urged, “So-”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “I think I might be moving on. I don’t- not that I am ready to date or anything- but I feel- it doesn’t hurt as bad to think about him. And it scares me.”

“Rachel, you know there is no wrong way to grieve or no timeline for these things. If you feel like you are moving on- that’s not a bad thing.”

Rachel whimpered, “But he hasn’t even been gone three years.”

“You know no one is going to fault you for wanting to be happy, right?” Kurt tried to sooth her. 

“But Carole-”

“Carole knows better than most what it is like to lose a soulmate. Do you really think that she will be upset because you didn’t wait a certain amount of time? Did you know she got her mark four years after Finn’s dad died? My dad got his after seven. Do you think that means my dad loved my mom more than Carole loved Chris?” Kurt said,  focusing on adding the peanut butter to the bananas. 

Rachel was silent, just playing with the cup in her hands. “We are all going to miss Finn everyday, but we also have to live and try to be happy. We find ways to cope and yes, we move on. Did you know Dad and Carole have been contemplating becoming foster parents? You can date, and maybe even be marked again and find love and that's okay. And when you need to remember Finn and the love you had- call me and I can make you Monkey French Toast and we can eat it together- for him. Okay?”

Rachel stood capturing Kurt in a bear hug, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you.”

“Now why don’t you set the table so I can finish this up.” Kurt said gently pushing her away.

“For three?” She asked shyly. 

Kurt smiled at her, “Yes, I’ll wake Blaine in a minute.”

Kurt didn’t have to wake him because just as he was sliding Rachel’s toast on her plate Blaine came shuffling out of Kurt’s room. “Morning,” he mumbled before perking up, “What smells so good?”

“Monkey French Toast,” Rachel laughed as Blaine looked at her confused. “It was one of Finn’s favorites and he needs to be remembered today. What do you want to drink?” 

Blaine still looked slightly confused but also seemed to understand that he was being let in on something huge. “Coffee?” 

They sat together eating peanut butter and banana French toast smothered in maple syrup and told stories about Finn Hudson. 

 

They lazed around the apartment the rest of the morning watching movies. Rachel huddled in blankets in the overstuffed chair, and Kurt and Blaine cuddled together on the couch. When lunch time came, Blaine left, telling Kurt he really needed to study and explaining he was worried Kurt would be a distraction when Kurt offered to help.  Rachel hid herself in the kitchen under the pretense of making lunch as they said their goodbyes.

Kurt joined her at the table where a beautiful salad waited him once Blaine was out of the door. They ate in companionable silence before Rachel said, ”I really like Blaine, I'm glad he is going to be around.”

“I told him I loved him last night,” Kurt admitted with a fond smile.

“Shut up,” Rachel exclaimed grabbing his hand as he made to take a bite. “Oh my god Kurt do you think he-”

But Kurt cut her off, ”Don’t. I know you mean well but don't even bring up soul mates. We aren’t there yet Rachel. Let me enjoy this part of loving him before I think about marks.”

“He did say it back didn’t he?” Rachel asked worried.

Kurt sighed, “Blaine’s been through a lot, more than I know about I think.  And even if he can’t say it yet, I think he does love me.”

“Oh Kurt, that must have been hard.” Rachel said sympathetically.

“Not really, I love him, I don’t need him to say it yet.”

They ate quietly for a while before Rachel broke the silence again.

“Are Burt and Carole really thinking of fostering?” She said looking worried.

Kurt swallowed his bite, “Yea, Carole says she misses being a mom, and they figure that there are a lot of kids, especially older ones that could use a family.  Plus I think my dad has a few more speeches saved up he never got to use on me and Finn.” Kurt laughed. “I think it will be good for them, they even talked about it before Finn died.”

“Really?” Rachel asked, “Finn never mentioned it.”

“That’s because he didn't know. I didn't either until my dad and I were talking about it at Christmas,” Kurt told her.

Rachel smiled, “They will be great at it.” She pushed her lettuce around on her plate for a minute before blurting, “I think I am going to go back home for spring break. I haven't been back since the memorial- and I think I’m ready. I think I need to go back and see my dads and be in Ohio- and get some closure there.”

“I wish I could go with you,” Kurt admitted, “But I planned to use that week to get ready for juries and the showcase.”

Rachel groaned, “I need to do that too, but I guess that is the advantage of your parents building you a stage.”

“Lucky you,” Kurt laughed. 

“I think I am going to lay down and take a nap. I’ll call my dads after and tell them. Thanks Kurt.”

Kurt squeezed her hand as she walked off. Kurt started making plans for a Rachel free week with Blaine at the apartment.

Unfortunately, when he shared the plans with Blaine later that week he groaned in disappointment. ”Now that is just cruel Kurt. My mom called this morning and wants me home. I already told her I would. I knew I was going to miss you but now I have those mental pictures to remind me what I am missing.”

“Oh, well I guess I’ll get more practicing done than I thought,” Kurt joked, but it fell flat.

“I'm sorry Kurt, I would have told her no, but she said it was important.” He could tell Blaine hated disappointing him.

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to be sorry.  No, you should go spend time with your mom. I know you love her. I’m just being silly. I should have talked to you before I let my imagination run away with me. I’m sure we will have other Rachel free times together.”  Kurt kissed him ending the conversation. 

_ Burt entered the bedroom to find Carole curled up again on the bed just staring at the wall. He knew she was hurting, hell, he still hurt too, but this wasn’t healthy. Carole was always so full of life, it was one thing that drew Burt to her; her liveliness and kindness. After losing Finn she became the shell of the woman she once was. The only time a spark seemed to return to her eyes was when Kurt was home. She threw everything she had into taking care of him, cooking for him, fussing over him. Part of him wished that Kurt could stay so maybe Carole would come back to him, but Kurt needed to return to school and live his life in New York. It was up to Burt to save his wife from this all encompassing despair. He just didn’t know how. Time was not helping, every new first without Finn hit just as hard as the last one. He just knew that  _ **_this_ ** _ couldn’t continue.  _

_ “Baby,” he called to her using the term he reserved for when he let their natures take over. “Sit up.” He hated using commands with her, but right now he thought she needed it, he wasn’t surprised when she obeyed.  _

_ “We need to talk.” He said and the anguish in her eyes doubled.  _

_ “I’m sorry, I hate this as much as you do.” She said burying her face in her hands.  _

_ Burt sat on the bed next to her, “Oh Baby, I’m not upset. I’m worried, we need to figure out a way to get through this. Please talk to me.” _

_ “I just- you know the only thing I ever wanted in life was to be a mom, I wanted at least four kids, but when Chris died- Finn was enough. And then came you and Kurt. And then Kurt moved away and Finn- my baby died and I just don’t know what to do with myself anymore. Not only did I lose my son- but I feel like I lost myself too. Who am I if I’m not Finn’s mom?” She cried her tears dripping on Burt’s shoulder.  _

_ He rubbed his hand on her back trying to sooth her, “You are Carole Hudson Hummel, my wife, my love, my soulmate and my submissive. You are Kurt’s step mom and you will always be Finn’s mom. Just because we lost him doesn’t mean we have to completely change who we are. But-” _

_ “But what?” She asked. _

_ “But, I think you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need to let yourself live again.” He said as gently as he could. _

_ “How?” _

_ He took a deep breath, “Well first you force yourself and then after awhile you don’t have to force it anymore. And-” he paused for a moment unsure if he should voice his next idea. “and when you feel up for it, then maybe we could look into fostering again. I think we could really help some kid who lost everything too.” _

_ Carole’s voice hitched as she said, “I- I don’t know if I am ready.” _

_ “You just let me know when, and if the time never comes, that is okay. We will do whatever you need to.” He said gently and for the first time in months he felt her melt into his arms like she used to.  _

 


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine left Saturday night, Rachel early Sunday morning; and Kurt moped all that day.  He knew he was being ridiculous throwing a pity party because he had the apartment to himself, but he wished he could have gone too. Things did not seem any brighter when Blaine called. 

“Hey Sweetheart, how’s your trip?” Kurt answered the phone, suddenly happy when he saw Blaine's name on the screen.

“Hey,” Blaine replied sounding tired. “Um- I don’t know, things are weird and now I wish I hadn’t come.”

A flare of panic and a need to protect shot through Kurt, “What happened honey? What is it?”

“God, I don’t want to talk about it, not over the phone.” Blaine sighed and then lowered his voice to whisper. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too Sweetie.” He wanted to leap through the phone and hold Blaine. He sounded so worn out and sad. “If there is anything I can do please let me know.”

“Can you make it be Friday yet?” Blaine asked. 

“If only I could.”

The week crawled by, Kurt grew more worried as the week progressed, Blaine always sounded as if the weight of the world were upon him and he hadn’t heard from Rachel at all. He did practice, needing something to help distract him.  When Elliot called asking him to be his wingman for yet another of Draco’s shows though Kurt begged out. The only thing keeping him from running to Ohio was Blaine’s promise that he would come straight to Kurt’s from the airport. 

When Kurt open the door he couldn’t resist the urge to pull Blaine into his arms. His hair was loose and tangled as if he had been running his hands through his curls and his eyes were sad and tired.  He only pulled away long enough to bring in his suitcase and pull Blaine to his bedroom. 

“Come here and let me hold you” Kurt said sitting against his headboard. 

Blaine fell into his embrace snuggling down and clutching on to Kurt as if he were a lifeline. “Do you want to talk about it now?” Kurt asked after he could bear the silence no longer. 

“My mom found her soulmate,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest. 

“What?” Kurt asked not sure he had heard correctly. 

“My mom found her soulmate because she and my dad weren’t.  Dad he- I grew up knowing they weren’t and my mom said she loved him so it didn’t matter to her, but I always thought she said that for my sake. I have a half brother, my dad's son, and he used to come stay with us for the summer and I don’t think she wanted me to grow up fighting for my dad’s affection like Copper felt he had to. I think she was happy and my dad was always working so it was just us anyway- except when Cooper was around. You know he hated my dad for leaving his mom, they weren't soulmates either, but Cooper wanted him to love him.” 

Blaine shifted and Kurt just held on to him. 

“When I came out, my dad was pissed at first and then he just ignored it, like if he didn’t acknowledge it was a thing it wouldn’t be.  When I was marked the summer after I turned 16. He said- he said he wouldn’t have some faggy sub for a son. Said I couldn’t be a real man if-” Blaine shuddered and fell silent. 

“Oh Blaine, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.” Kurt said soothing circles on Blaine's back. 

“My mom left then. She said she wouldn't have him speaking to me that way. He still paid her alimony and child support like he did for Coop and his mom, but he refused to pay for private school anymore. I haven't seen him since.”

Blaine kept his face buried in Kurt's chest but was quiet. 

“Blaine honey, you know that none of that is your fault. Right? I mean no offense, your dad sounds like an asshole but you didn't make your mom stay. There had to have been something that kept her there and not just you. If anything it sounds like you gave her the courage to leave.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide sad eyes, “What if she could have found her soulmate before, what if she could have been happy years ago.” 

“They say we meet our soulmate when we are supposed to. I wish like hell I could have found you before anyone could have hurt you. If I could have saved you from  _ him _ I would have.  We always want to save the ones we love from mistakes and being hurt, but sometimes that is what makes us grow.”

Blaine’s breath hitched. “I guess you're right.”

“So what did your mom say?  Did she blame you for this?”

“No,” Blaine gave a sad laugh, “she said she wanted to tell me something, said she had met a man. They actually met online on one of those dating websites.” Blaine laughed again. “They had been talking for a while and he flew out to meet her a couple of weeks ago. She said it was love at first sight and before the end of the week they had shown each other their marks. She’s moving in a couple of weeks.”

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly. “Sweetie, this is a good thing, you know?  I mean unless she is moving to like Siberia”

“New Haven, he’s a professor at Yale.” Blaine said.

“So your mom is going to be just a train ride away?  All the comfort food your could ever want? And I am sure this guy is going to love you, not only because it is impossible not to, but because you are your mom’s son and no soul mate of hers wouldn’t accept you. I speak from experience remember.”

Blaine sounded so small,  “But my own dad didn't even like me, why should some stranger.”

“As I said your dad is an asshole, and if he didn’t love and accept you, then he wouldn’t be your mom's soul mate. It doesn’t work that way.” Kurt paused waiting to see if Blaine was going to protest anymore, but he seemed to have accepted what he had said, then he asked, “What else did you do all week?”

Blaine sighed again, but this time it wasn’t the heart wrenching sigh from earlier, just tired. “I helped my mom pack and went through my stuff in the attic. It was hard, I forgot some of the things I had put up there. I found a box of pictures and things from Sebastian,  _ the  _ guy. Looking back I don’t know why I let him treat me the way he did.”

“Sounds like you were going through a tough time, we all do things we regret when we are hurting. ”Kurt said thinking back to his own destructive behaviour. 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s chest. “I think I just wanted so desperately to be loved that I didn’t let myself see him for what he really was. I just- I didn’t know things could be like  _ this. _ ”

“I love you,” Kurt whispered kissing the top of Blaine’s head tenderly. “So what did you do with the stuff?” 

“Burned it,” Blaine laughed genuinely. “I think my mom thought I was crazy standing in the back yard laugh-crying next to a flaming box- once I explained what it was she took the lighter fluid from me and gave it another squirt.”

“I think I like your mom already,” Kurt chuckled.

“I told her about you,” Blaine admitted. “She wants to meet you.”

Kurt smiled, “Well it’s a good thing she is moving so close. My parents know all about you too and can’t wait to meet you. My dad said May can’t come soon enough.”

“When-” Blaine started. 

“They are coming for the Senior Showcase and staying until after graduation.” Kurt could feel Blaine’s nervous tension. “They will adore you, they already do; you make me happy and that is enough for them.”

“Good,” Blaine breathed, “You make me happy too Kurt.”

When Rachel returned the next day, she didn’t speak about her week back in Ohio . Kurt didn’t want to push.  He did notice that she carried herself with more ease than he had seen in almost three years.

_ Blaine couldn't put the ring on his finger yet, he just sat staring at the beautiful blue lines entwining round his finger.  He belonged to someone, with someone, someone was going to love him more than anything else. _

_ He heard a door slam downstairs and knew his dad was home.  More and more often his parents fought, usually his name being thrown in.  He hated it.  He didn't know how his mom could stand staying with him knowing her soulmate was out there somewhere, waiting. It was all his fault, he knew it, even if his mom always assured him it was her choice.  _

_ Blaine stroked lightly at the mark vowing to his Dom, wherever he was that he would find him and never commit himself to anyone that wasn’t him.  His bedroom door burst open and his father stood there looking ready to actually compliment him until his eyes fell on the blue mark on his finger. _

_ “Your mother said you were getting your mark.  She called me home from the office.  For this? You going to fall to your knees for some girl?”  He asked, annoyance clear in his harsh voice. _

_ “No,” Blaine said feeling defiant tired of his father’s refusal to acknowledge his sexuality. “I will be falling on my knees for some man.” _

_ The rage on his father's face morphed to disgust, “I will not have a filthy cocksucker, a faggy sub as a son. Real men don't take it up the ass , real men aren't fucked, they fuck. I don’t care what you have to do but it isn’t going to happen.” _

_ “I’ll tell you what  _ **_isn't_ ** _ going to happen,”  Blaine’s mother’s voice said quietly from behind him before stepping in the room, “You are not going to talk to my son that way. I have waited hoping that you would come to your senses about everything, but this is the last straw, I don’t know how I used to love you. You will leave this house and never come back.” _

_ “Who are you to tell me what to do?” His dad seethed. _

_ “I am the woman who has stayed by you for the last eighteen years and the woman who will gladly take you to court just like the last woman you fathered a child with. You will provide for me and your son until he has graduated college. Or we could let the courts decide.” _

_ “Fine, have it your way,” he said making it out the door, “but I refuse to send him back to that homo boarding school. Public school is good enough for him.” _

_ Blaine slipped the ring on his finger.  How could anyone love him, cherish him, own him like he yearned for if his own father didn’t even like him? _

_ His mother held him as he cried, her tears wetting his hair. _

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt ached as he made his way up the stairs to Blaine’s apartment.  Since returning to school after Spring Break his schedule had become more hectic than he could have imagined. Any spare moment he had seemed to be dedicated to practice for juries and the senior showcase. It was dark each night when he left school.  He relished the days he knew Blaine was waiting for him either at his apartment or occasionally Kurt’s. He was busy too gearing up for his finals. They made it work as best they could.

It had been a long day. Once his classes finished he had hours of dance rehearsals.  First an hour for his solo for juries and the showcase and then two hours just for the group numbers. When those were finished he had trudged his way to another studio to work on his stage combat piece with Hauser.  If he thought Hauser would go easy on him, Kurt was wrong. Hauser pushed him until he could hardly lift the sword anymore and then pushed him some more for good measure.  Kurt wanted to just relax in a hot bath and then maybe crawl into bed and die. The only flaw he saw in this plan was that he was supposed to spend the night with Blaine who he hadn’t seen outside of school for three days and wouldn’t see again for two more. He figured he could die in Blaine’s bed, though he would have to forgo a bath since he had no tub.

Blaine was waiting at the door and his face softened when he saw Kurt’s exhausted form trudge down the hall. “Oh Kurt,” he cooed, “you look dead on your feet. Why didn’t you just go home?”

“I wanted to see you.” Kurt said falling into Blaine’s embrace.

“Have you eaten?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, “Too tired to eat and I don’t think I could lift my arms.”

Blaine raised his eyebrow. “What do you want to do?”

“Sleep, can we just go to sleep?” Kurt whined.

“I have a better idea,” Blaine said steering him inside and over to the bed. Once there Blaine seemed frozen for a moment. “Can I-” 

Kurt knew instantly what the problem was, “Tell me what you want to do sweetheart,” Kurt commanded gently.

“I want to give you a massage.” Blaine whimpered.

The idea sounded wonderful but Kurt was hesitant. “Blaine I would love nothing more, but I don’t think I am up for sex tonight I can barely move as it is.” 

“Just let me take care of you, all you have to do is tell me what to do.” Blaine said. Kurt looked into his pleading eyes and saw such want in their dark depth he couldn’t refuse even  if he still wanted to.

“Undress me.” He answered. 

Blaine sprung to action removing each layer until Kurt stood before him naked. He bit his lip holding himself back from giving into temptation as he waited for Kurt to tell him what to do next. 

Instead of speaking Kurt stretched himself out on the bed, pillowing his head on his arms. “Undress yourself now we don’t want to get your clothes dirty.”

He could hear Blaine moving around stripping off his own clothes. After a moment he asked, “Do you have massage oil?”

“Yes Mahal Ko,” He answered. 

“Get it and then come sit on the bed.” Kurt kept his eyes closed but he was more alert than he was before, listening to Blaine as he followed his every command. When he felt the bed dip beside him he teased, “Maybe I should have been more clear, how can you give a good massage from that position? Sit on my ass sweetheart.”

He could feel the weight of Blaine as he climbed up and sat on him, pushing his rapidly filling cock into the bed. He could feel Blaine’s length too as it brushed over the muscles of his back. “Good, pour the oil in your hands and warm it up and then start with my shoulders.” Kurt let himself focus on Blaine’s hands as they pressed firmly into his muscles only moving when instructed.  Never before had he just let himself take and it was intoxicating in its own way.  He missed the weight when Blaine moved down to knead the tension and soreness out of his thighs and calves. 

“Give me room, let me roll over,” Kurt said.  As he rolled onto his back he could see how worked up each command made Blaine but even though he was worked up just as much he wasn’t ready to give in to it yet. “Massage my pecs.” 

Blaine sat down slotting Kurt’s cock between his ass cheeks and as he stroked his slick hands over the muscles of Kurt's chest his ass undulated tantalizingly making Kurt let out a moan so loud and needy Kurt could feel a blush spreading up his neck and into his cheeks. 

When Kurt didn’t think he could stand it much longer he managed to say, “My thighs.” Instead of retreating Blaine lifted himself up for only long enough to turn himself around and position himself once more against his length. Kurt waited until he felt like he would burst. “God if you don’t suck me I may die,” he breathed.  He could hear Blaine chuckle, but before he could tell him it was all his fault he was in this state Blaine’s mouth was around him and his words turned into a moan. He could feel his orgamsm sneaking up sooner than he would like to admit. “Okay,-” he practically yelped, “come up here and kiss me.”

He relished in the salty tang lingering in Blaine’s mouth and dipped his tongue in repeatedly to taste it. He almost whined this time when Blaine pulled away. He was looking at him with wide eyes his breathing harder than the kiss warranted. Kurt almost felt like panicking but before he did he asked, “What? What are you thinking?” 

Kurt didn’t think of it as a command but the way Blaine’s body relaxed as he spoke it was clear that was the way it sounded and Blaine’s relief was obvious as he said, “I love you Kurt, I do, I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.”

Kurt’s heart swelled at the admission and there was nothing more he wanted than to show Blaine his love. “No need to be sorry, sweetheart. I love you too.” Blaine’s whole body shuddered hearing those words. “Color?” Kurt checked. 

“Berde. Please tell me what to do.”

Kurt was a little thrown off balance that they moved so easily back into the scene, but it hit him, this wasn’t a power play, this was them being the way they were meant to be together. “Get the lube, I want to watch you finger yourself open for me.” 

He watched as Blaine slicked his fingers up and reached behind himself. He didn’t tease as Kurt liked to do to him but pushed two fingers inside himself moaning at the motion. He was quick and efficient in his movements and before long was whining, “Please can I add another Mahal Ko?” Kurt could only nod and Blaine continued staring at him as he added another finger stretching himself more. Kurt watched him in his pleasure, as he rocked back on his fingers fucking himself needily. “Please I need your cock,” he groaned.

“Take it.” Kurt whimpered. He watched Blaine wince as he removed his fingers from his ass before fumbling around in the drawer and triumphantly pulling out a condom. It was almost too much as Blaine rolled it down his rock hard dick, that had been leaking steadily at the sight before him. Kurt expected him to ease himself down, to slowly seat himself, instead he almost impaled himself with one long push. Kurt cried out in surprise closing his eyes, trying to make himself not come that instant. He opened his eyes and Blaine was panting above him, his own eyes closed. “Make yourself feel good. Show me.”  Kurt whispered.  He started moving, pulling himself up and thrusting down hard, his hips circling.  Kurt was amazed by the sight and his pleasure seemed almost secondary to the sight of Blaine chasing his own.  He wanted to know what it felt like, he yearned to know how he made Blaine feel when he fucked  into him slowly and deep or hard and wild.  He looked so lost in his pleasure, he knew Blaine liked it, and he was suddenly curious. “Wait,” Kurt managed to stutter out and Blaine halted his movement in an instant looking at him with concerned eyes. 

“I want to try something else.”

“Anything,” Blaine assured.

“I- I want you to fuck me.”  He could see the shock on Blaine’s face but continued before he could second guess himself. “I want to know how you feel when I am inside you. I want you to finger me open, slowly.  I’ve never done this before.”

“I’ve never-” Blaine began. 

“Then it’s a first time for both of us.”  Kurt smiled at him, he then pulled him down, kissing him, and they both moaned as their bodies shifted together.  It was the first time Kurt was truly worried as he asked, “Color?”

Blaine was silent for a minute and Kurt appreciated him taking his time to answer honestly. He took a deep breath before saying, “Berde.”

Blaine lifted himself off Kurt throwing the condom in the trash beside the bed as he did.  He then reached for the lube with shaky hands and to help Kurt reminded him, “Go slow.” His command steadied Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes wanting to just feel.  Blaine’s finger was cool as it circled slowly around his hole.  When Blaine pushed it in slowly he couldn’t help but squirm a bit, it was strange but not entirely unwelcome.  He could feel himself gradually relax to the sensation.  “Another,” he said. 

The second finger was more of a shock, the stretch almost uncomfortable but the more Blaine twisted and scissored his fingers the more sparks of arousal began shooting up Kurt’s spine.  He soon found himself rocking to meet the intrusion.  “More,” he moaned and before he realized he’d said the word three fingers were entering him and the burn made him cry out.

“Okay?” Blaine’s voice husky with arousal asked.

“Yea,” Kurt panted.  He felt full but he knew it was nothing to what he would feel like to have Blaine inside him.  He bit his tongue to keep from demanding Blaine fuck him right then; he knew his body wasn’t ready.  Blaine crooked his fingers just right, sending white hot heat straight to Kurt’s cock.  “Now,” Kurt cried, “Fuck me now sweetheart.”

He felt Blaine’s fingers slip from him and whimpered at the loss.  He waited for Blaine to hover over him but he never came. Kurt was about to open his eyes and ask what was wrong when a small voice said, “Dilaw”

Kurt’s eyes sprang open in an instant. “What? What’s wrong?” He asked propping himself on his elbow to see Blaine. He was kneeling between Kurt’s legs with an empty condom box in his hands. 

“We- we used the last condom.” Blaine said in a small voice. 

Kurt panted for a moment thinking. Finally he said, “I don’t care if you don’t.  We were both tested, we know we are clean.  And really we were only using them to ease in clean up.” 

He waited for Blaine to say something, when he didn’t Kurt said, “Sweetheart, I want you to fuck me, we will deal with the mess later.”  He knew if it really bothered him he would safeword out. Instead Blaine nodded, grabbing the lube once more.

Kurt’s heart pounded an erratic rhythm as he watched Blaine line himself up. His breath hitched as he felt the blunt head of Blaine’s cock first brush and then begin to press into him. His breath came in pants as Blaine worked himself inside agonizingly slowly. When Blaine stilled, he could only think how full he felt; if he felt this full what must Blaine feel with Kurt’s cock longer and fatter still.  He waited for Blaine to move before finally grunting, “Move, let me feel it.” 

It was more than Kurt could have imagined when he felt himself spiraling out of control and he knew he was babbling nonsense spurning Blaine on.  He was becoming light headed and wasn’t sure how much more he could take, feeling so much. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and just before he was set to explode he felt warmth flood deep inside him as Blaine stuttered out a choked cry. 

Kurt was still in shock at Blaine coming before he was told and leaving Kurt so close but still wanting he almost didn’t hear Blaine’s distressed voice saying, “I’m so sorry Mahal Ko. I didn’t mean to, it happened before I realized-” Kurt cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

His shock gone and another plan in place he gave him a coy smile before saying, “You did make a mess didn’t you. How about you be a good boy and clean it up.”

Blaine looked down at him, surprised, as if he really expected Kurt to punish him for coming without permission. “And while you're at it I want you to jerk me off,” he added with mock sternness. 

Blaine leaned up and kissed him whispering, “I  _ love _ you.” before retreating between his legs. The first swipe of Blaine’s warm tongue up, over and inside his hole left Kurt a babbling mess. Blaine licked inside him cleaning out all his own come as he jerked him slowly. Being on edge for so long was too frustrating and finally Kurt growled, “If you don’t make me come, so help me-”

It was as if that was what Blaine was waiting for because in that instant he pulled away turned around and lowered himself once more on Kurt’s cock. Without the condom every thing seemed warmer and silkier and just more than before. Kurt hands flew up to part his cheeks so he could watch himself enter Blaine over and over again. He could feel himself getting ever closer, then Blaine’s fingers slid into him again rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. 

“Mahal Ko, I’m gonna- I need to-” Blaine panted and Kurt hadn’t even realised he was hard again.

“Now my love.”  Kurt keened and as Blaine pulsed around him, his come splashing over Kurt’s thighs and his fingers pushed down hard against his prostate, Kurt released deep inside Blaine. 

“Come here,” Kurt whimpered and when Blaine lay beside him relaxed, clearly floating, Kurt kissed him repeating ‘I love you’s’ until Blaine came back to himself enough to return the sentiment. 

“I’m sorry I told you during sex,” Blaine said blushing at last, “But I was thinking it when you asked what I was thinking- and well- I couldn’t think of any reason then not to tell you.  I wish I had told you sooner.”

“It was perfectly imperfect, just like us.”  Kurt beamed. “Of course I will have to clean up the story when I tell Rachel, and my dad, and Elliot- well maybe not Elliot.”

“Kurt!” Blaine gaped at him. 

“I’m just kidding sweetie.”  Kurt kissed him and then said, just because he could.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine smiled.  He looked at Kurt with soft eyes before asking, “So how did you like it?  Bottoming?”

Kurt thought for a moment before answering, “I- I liked it, but I didn’t at the same time.  I felt more out of control than I like.  I’m not opposed to it, but it’s not something I will want to do all the time.”

“See that’s why I like it.” Blaine grinned burying his face in Kurt’s chest. 

Kurt couldn’t help laughing,  “And that my dear is why you are the sub. I don’t like being out of control, not completely.  Maybe it would be different if I was riding you,” Kurt contemplated, “God my muscles don’t even want to think about that yet.”

Blaine moaned in sympathy. 

“Thank you for the massage though, I do feel better.” Kurt said kissing Blaine’s forehead. 

“Do you think it was just a massage?” Blaine teased. 

“Well- thank you for you- and for loving me- and letting me love you.”  Kurt said before kissing Blaine thoroughly driving the point home. 

Kurt held him. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was he was really going to be sore the next day. 

_ Blaine couldn’t get him out of his mind, and he just had to know more about him. He knew that if he didn’t find out more he wouldn’t be able to let the thought of him go, and that was what he needed to do.  He didn’t need to let himself trust, not again.  If he knew more, the illusion would be broken he was sure. _

_ He spied two guys he knew by sight, he didn’t know their names but he knew they were seniors. He approached them and tried to maintain his air of confidence. “Excuse me, do you know Kurt Hummel by any chance,” he asked.  _

_ They raised their eyebrows at each other before the taller of the two answers, “Oh yes, we know him.” It was clear whatever they knew they didn’t like. _

_ “What can you tell me about him- personally?” Blaine prodded. _

_ “He dated Adam Crawford a few years ago when he was a freshman, that man is so controlling that he dominated that ridiculous glee club he ran. Even named the stupid thing after himself. The ‘Adam’s Apples’, how dumb is that. So glad that thing disappeared when he graduated.” _

_ Blaine remembered him, he was a senior when he first came to NYADA and he did walk around exuding an aura of dominance. “So - Kurt’s a sub?” Blaine asked trying to keep his voice even.  _

_ The shorter boy answered this time, “Of course,” he then turned a coy smile on Blaine, “But if you are looking for someone to put on their knees, I volunteer as tribute. You look just like the kind of Dom I need.” _

_ Blaine stuttered out some kind of reply as he backed away.  He hated it when people assumed he was a Dom.  He found out just the information he needed to vanquish his crush though; Kurt was a sub, it couldn’t have possibly worked out.  Blaine didn’t understand why this realization didn’t make him happy. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer has died so I am posting this with my phone. Please let me know if it is messed up.

Kurt was shaking, he couldn’t help it after four years and countless hours rehearsing over the last few months, he had done it. His last jury was in the bag and there was nothing he could do but wait for the results. He just needed to find Blaine.

  
Classes had been canceled that week so the professors could focus on the senior juries but Kurt knew he was around campus. He had made the excuse of needing to study for Theatre History but Kurt was sure he wanted to be close; the thought warmed Kurt.

  
He had barely left the lobby of the auditorium where his vocal jury had been held when he found Blaine sitting, leaning against a wall in the hall just beyond. He perked up the instant he saw Kurt, “How did it go?” He asked, anticipation clear in his voice.

  
“Good, great. It was amazing,” Kurt stuttered out in shock. Blaine’s hug did little to ease the vibrations assaulting Kurt’s body.

  
“Are you alright?” Blaine asked concerned.

  
Kurt huffed a breath, “Yea, it’s all just a lot to take in right now.” He paused a moment before adding, “Take me home, I promised Rachel we would have dinner together tonight.”

  
Blaine looked a little crestfallen as they made their way out of school “Rachel is going to be there? I thought maybe we could celebrate on our own.”

  
Kurt squeezed his hand, “In time sweetie, Rachel already promised some of her friends they would go out for dessert afterwards.”

  
When they got home though, Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Kurt was a little put out, but the two of them prepared vegan lasagna instead of waiting for her. Once it was in the oven they went to Kurt’s room to cuddle on his bed. Blaine was wrapped up on Kurt’s left side his head over his heart as they murmured a quiet conversation together. In the distance Kurt heard the familiar sound of the door sliding on it’s track.

  
“Kurt?” Rachel called out in a small voice.

  
“We’re in here Rachel,” he called out to her. He had to huff out a laugh as she parted the curtain her hand covering her eyes. “We’re not doing anything! Do you really think that I would call you in here if we were naked?”

Rachel peeked between her fingers a small smile playing on her lips, “Well after the shower incident I can never be sure.”

  
“Excuse me, it was you who barged into the bathroom, it’s not like I invited you.” Kurt laughed as he rubbed Blaine’s back while he buried his head in Kurt’s chest, clearly embarrassed and not yet used to their banter.

Rachel fidgeted by the bed and Kurt watched her toying with her ring. “Rachel Berry what is that?” He exclaimed in shock sitting up.

  
She noticed what she had been doing and sat gingerly on the side of the bed.

  
“It’s not what you think,” she whispered. “I haven’t been marked again, it's just- I’ve been thinking about it and the more I do the more certain I am that it’s going to happen. But-but I’m just not ready to know that Finn’s name isn’t going to be there. I mean I know I can’t read it now but-just knowing it’s there- it’s nice. I couldn’t stand the thought of one day it not being there anymore so I went- just look.” She said taking off the ring and extending her hand out to them to look. There just above the beautiful white knot work of her mark in elegant script was the word Finn Hudson, in black ink.

  
“Oh, Rachel,” Kurt sighed taking her hand.

  
“I figure whoever else loves me, will have to accept the fact that Finn was my first soulmate and he'll always have a piece of my heart and they won't mind.”

  
“Do you need to cuddle too?” Kurt asked tugging at her hand.

  
“Yes please,” Rachel’s small voice answered.

  
The two boys scooted over and laid back down. With Blaine on his left side and Rachel on his right Kurt enjoyed having his boyfriend and his best girl friend there with him. He knew that things would be crazy again, and sooner than he would like, but for the moment Kurt pushed that thought away and was content- until the timer went off twenty minutes later.

  
The last week of the semester was just as hectic as Kurt knew it would be. While Blaine was busy with finals he and Rachel were busy with tech week for the senior showcase. On top of all that, both their families would be arriving in town in just a few days. Kurt was excited to see his dad and Carole and to introduce them to Blaine. He had been raving about the boy constantly during their weekly chats and wanted to show them he was just as amazing as he had described. Blaine was a little more nervous about the prospect and Kurt enjoyed reminding him just how wonderful he was in anyway he could think of. They had plans to visit Blaine’s mom in New Haven once the summer holiday began, if it wasn’t for the fact that Blaine was meeting his mom’s soulmate for the first time and needed Kurt’s support, he would have been more nervous himself.

  
Kurt’s family arrived on Thursday night, the day before the showcase. Kurt was at rehearsal until six, so Blaine went to the loft to prepare dinner for everyone. Rachel was spending the evening with her dads. As Kurt showed his parents into his building, he reminded his dad, “Be nice, Blaine is beyond nervous to meet you so please don’t try to intimidate him.”

  
Burt opened his mouth to protest but Carole spoke over him, “Don’t even pretend that you weren’t Burt Hummel. And no matter how much you protest, it isn’t funny. Just be nice.”

  
Burt laughed, “Fine, I was only going to mess with him a bit.”

  
As Kurt rolled back their front door, he called out, “Blaine we’re home,” and watched as Blaine shyly stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Come here, sweetie and meet my parents.”

  
Kurt was proud of his dad for behaving himself and smiled at the shocked look on Blaine’s face when Carole pulled him into a hug.

  
“Dinner’s almost ready,” he said once the introductions were complete.

  
“What are we having?” Burt said sniffing the air trying to discern what he is smelling.

  
Blaine smiled, it had been his idea as a way to butter up Kurt’s dad, “Steak with asparagus and mashed potatoes.”

  
“Okay Kurt, I’ve decided, you can keep him around,” Burt laughed putting an arm over Blaine's shoulder, “He lets me indulge in the finer things every once in awhile.”

  
Kurt shook his head and reminded his dad that if he wanted food he was going to have to release their chef. He watched Blaine walk back to the kitchen with a pleased yet shocked look on his face. Kurt caught his dad’s eye and smiled at him fondly, he knew his father understood. He followed Blaine into the kitchen to help him set the table.  
Dinner was nice; comfortable conversation filled the loft as Burt and Carole asked the boys about school and their plans for the summer. Kurt regaled them with stories from classes and his determination to audition for everything he could get his hands on. Blaine shyly told them about his classes.

  
“Don’t be modest Blaine,” Kurt said gripping his hand under the table, “Blaine is at the top of his class, he’s amazing.”

  
“I don’t know about that-”Blaine demurred.

  
Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly, “He is, even Cassandra July likes him and I didn’t think that was humanly possible.”

  
When Kurt brought out the cheesecake he had made for dessert, Carole grabbed Burt’s hand, who nodded at her before she began speaking. “We wanted to tell you something,” she began, “We got a call yesterday, our application was approved, we are going to be foster parents.”

  
Kurt gasped returning his parents smiles, “Oh my god, that is amazing. I didn’t realize you had begun the process.”

  
“Well, we weren’t sure we would be approved what with my heart issue a few years back and our age,” Burt began, “We didn’t want to get all our hopes up. But once we passed that part, everything seemed to happen so fast.”

  
“I think it is wonderful, you guys were always the best parents,” Kurt said.

  
“We could get a call any day, they know we are out of town but when we get back-” Carole told them with a smile before turning serious. “We’ve already fixed up Finn’s old room but we wanted to talk to you about it before doing anything to yours. We won't get rid of anything, it will just go into the attic. Is there anything you want us to send to you while we are packing?”

  
Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand surreptitiously under the table as he said, “No, everything I need is right here.”

  
Once the food was gone, Burt and Carole excused themselves. “We are having brunch with the Berry’s tomorrow.” Carole smiled.

  
Burt grumbled, “Yea, so that means who knows when we'll get out of there.” He smiled showing Blaine he was kidding, “Hey at least we know we won't miss this showcase of yours, they’ll probably be in the first freakin’ row to watch Rachel.”

  
Blaine told them goodbye, earning him another hug from Carole and a pat on the back from Burt, saying he was going to start on the dishes. Kurt walked them out to wait for their cab.

  
“Blaine seems like a nice kid,” Burt said eyeing Kurt with that way only he could, like he could see everything he could be hiding.

  
“I told you he is wonderful.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

  
“So is he really just going to wash the dishes and leave tonight?” Burt asked.

  
Kurt rolled his eyes again, “No, I just don’t think he is comfortable admitting to you that he is spending the night. He doesn’t have the best experience in the dad department; his dad is an asshole.”

  
“Kurt! That is no way to talk about your boyfriend's father,” Carole reprimanded.

  
“He once told him he didn’t want a faggy sub for a son.” He told them still seething at the thought.

  
Burt shook his head, “Asshole is a kinder phrase than I would use.”

  
Their cab pulled up and Kurt hugged them each in turn. Once the door was shut and they were hurtling down the street Kurt returned to the apartment.

  
Blaine was elbow deep in dish water when he snaked his hands around his waist, kissing him tenderly on his neck. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked.

  
“You’re parents are great.” Blaine answered turning his head and kissing Kurt.

  
“Want some help?” Kurt offered.

  
Blaine shook his head, “No I am almost done. Although I wouldn’t object if you stayed right where you are.”

  
Kurt smiled against his neck before deciding that he shouldn’t let this opportunity pass, he began kissing and sucking on the column of it earning him tiny whimpers. He knew he was just providing a distraction and slowing Blaine down, but it was too nice to stop.

  
He had just taken Blaine’s earlobe in his mouth lightly nipping it when Blaine yelled “Fuck!” Kurt pulled back, he knew he hadn’t bitten him hard enough to warrant that reaction. As he pulled back he saw Blaine pulling his hand out of the murky water, blood already dripping through his fist.

  
“Oh my god! What happened?” Kurt exclaimed turning Blaine around.

“I didn't remember that I put the knife from the potatoes in there, and I grabbed the wrong end.” Blaine hissed.

  
“Let me see?” Kurt asked gently pulling Blaine’s hand towards him. When Blaine opened his palm it was red with blood but Kurt couldn’t see where it was coming from. “Run it under the water, I can’t see.”

  
Hearing Blaine moan as the water stung his hand made Kurt’s stomach clench unpleasantly. With the blood cleared momentarily he could see cuts on three of his fingers and blood seeping out from under his ring. He grabbed a paper towel, pressed it to the cuts and led Blaine to the couch.

  
Once Blaine was seated Kurt knelt down, pulled back the paper towel and inspected the wounds. The one on his picky was small, barely bleeding anymore. His pointer and middle fingers had deep cuts, not deep enough to require stitches Kurt thought, but enough to worry him. Blood was still leaking out from under Blaine’s ring though and Kurt could feel his panic rise. He held the towel back down, with more pressure this time and prayed to whatever could be out there that the bleeding would stop. Blaine had his eyes closed, Kurt knew it must hurt. He tried to wait a full minute before checking again.

  
Blaine was still bleeding.

  
Kurt took a deep breath trying to steady himself before he spoke. “You've cut yourself pretty bad and one might need stitches but I can’t tell and it wont stop bleeding.”

  
“Why can’t you tell?” Blaine asked looking suddenly scared.

  
“Your ring is in the way, I can’t see it.” Kurt tried to sound calm. “We have a couple of options, I can take you to the hospital, but who knows how long you will have to wait or- or I can take off your ring and try and get a better look.”

  
“Kurt,” Blaine gasped sounding absolutely terrified. “We can’t- what if-” He stopped talking as tears welled in his eyes.

  
“What if what Blaine?” Kurt asked knowing full well what Blaine feared, it was the same terror that was in his heart, but he needed to hear Blaine say it.

  
“What if your name isn’t there?” Blaine’s voice was shaky with tears. “I love you so much and I don’t think I could stand it if you looked at my mark and it was still just a mark, if it wasn’t your name waiting there ready for you to see it. My parents- I- nothing scares me more than being like them. I don’t think I could take it.”

  
Kurt took a deep breath counting to ten before speaking. His voice was sure and strong although inside he felt anything but.

  
“If I take off your ring and my name isn’t there- I will keep on loving you as much as I do right now. I know better than anyone that just because someone is your soulmate it doesn’t promise you forever. I am absolutely terrified of not finding my name there but I am more terrified of you being hurt and not being able to help you. I am scared that it is really deep and not getting you help soon enough. I promise, no matter if my name is there or not I will love you for every second that I have. Please, let me look.”

  
They both looked down at the towel, bright red with Blaine’s blood, and at the blood pooling steadily in his palm.

  
“I don’t know.” Blaine groaned.

  
“I’m going to go the the bathroom and get the first aid kit. I am going to clean the other cuts and if you still don’t feel like you can, then I will take you to the emergency room. Okay?” Blaine nodded and Kurt walked with purpose to fetch the kit, not wanting Blaine to see how unsteady he felt. His stomach dropped, thinking he could be about to have his heart broken.

  
When he returned he knelt at Blaine’s feet, he had barely grabbed the antiseptic when Blaine whispered. “Please just look.” His face was still full of apprehension before he closed his eyes, clearly afraid his mark would still just be his mark.

  
Kurt nodded, dropping the bottle back in the kit and took Blaine’s hand in his own. He kept his eyes trained on his palm as he slid the ring from his finger. His breath hitched and he felt Blaine tense as the ring revealed what was underneath. Ignoring it, Kurt inspected the small gash, nestled close to his palm which the ring protected from the towel. He squeezed it trying to stop the trickle of blood.

  
He heard Blaine sigh and he looked up at him; his eyes were closed and tears trailed down his face. He whispered brokenly, “I really wanted it to be you. I love you so much and- I just wanted it to be you.”

  
“Blaine,” Kurt whimpered unable to stop his own tears. When Blaine looked at him he continued, “just look at your mark.”

  
Kurt turned his hand over and together they saw Kurt Hummel in blue encircling his finger where moments before beautiful filigree entwined. Blaine huffed laughter and sighed, “Oh my god.”

  
“Take mine off,” Kurt said, his voice high with emotion and holding his own left hand to Blaine. They watched as Blaine slid the ring off and for a moment the red lacework glowed before morphing to read Blaine Anderson. “I am so glad it’s you.” Kurt said pulling Blaine down until their lips met. They only kissed a moment before Kurt remembered just how they had gotten there. Blaine whimpered when he pulled back. “Let me doctor your fingers, then we are going to have the most mindblowing soulmate sex the world has ever seen.”

  
“Soulmate sex? Is that a thing?” Blaine laughed his smile bigger and brighter than ever before.

  
“It is now- for us anyway.” Kurt said joining in and feeling like he was floating.

  
Kurt meticulously cleaned and bandaged Blaine’s hand taking his time knowing it was driving Blaine crazy. As he wrapped the gauze around Blaine’s palm and fingers he made sure to keep his mark bare. He wanted to see it when he fucked deep into him.

  
Kurt stood and looked down on Blaine still on the couch, he could see him straining against the front of his jeans already. The sight steadied his frantically beating heart. He held out his hand to Blaine who took it immediately, and pulled him to his feet. Kurt kissed him long and deep until neither of them could catch their breaths. When they panted against each other’s lips Kurt whispered, “You are mine, you were made for me. It is my name on your skin.” Blaine shuddered against him and Kurt pulled his finger up to kiss his own name on Blaine's skin. “I am going to love you with every breath that I take.”

“I love you,” Blaine whimpered, “I only wanted it to be your name.”

  
Kurt held his hand up for Blaine to see, “What does it say?” He asked wanting to hear Blaine say it.

  
“Blaine Anderson.” he whispered with awe in his voice.

  
“What does it mean?”'

  
“That I am yours,” Blaine replied dutifully still sounding amazed.

  
“No, sweetheart,” Kurt said kissing him. “It means I’m yours. One hundred percent yours. I was made only for you and no one or nothing can change that.”

  
Blaine nuzzled his nose behind Kurt’s ear and whispered, “We were made for each other Mahal Ko, and nothing makes me happier than knowing that.”

  
“Tell me what it means.” Kurt commanded needing to hear Blaine say it although he thought he already knew.

  
Blaine pulled back, “Mahal Ko, my love.”

  
Kurt sucked in a shuddering breath, “It’s the best name anyone could ever give me. I love it. I love you.”

  
He captured Blaine’s mouth in another searing kiss. He tugged on the hairs at the back of Blaine’s neck forcing his head back and completely owning his mouth. Blaine whimpered when Kurt pulled away, unable to move to close the distance again.

  
“Undress,” Kurt said, his voice husky with the desire coursing through him. “I’ll be back.” He left Blaine in the living room and headed to his bedroom. He slowly undressed knowing the longer he made Blaine wait the hornier he would become. He slowly pumped his cock thinking about Blaine standing naked in the middle of the apartment unwilling to touch himself without express permission. He wanted to be flush and dripping when he approached him again. When he had worked himself up into a state of utter desperation he grabbed the lube from the basket and returned to Blaine.

  
He was in the same spot Kurt had left him but kneeling with his head bowed and his hands on his knee, his clothes in a neat pile on the kitchen table. Kurt could see the loops that formed his name. “You are gorgeous sweetheart.” He cooed as he neared.

 

“Only for you, Mahal Ko.” Blaine whispered, looking up at him with so much love and devotion in his eyes.

  
“I love you.” Kurt couldn’t help himself from saying. He tossed the lube on the couch and asked, “What do you want?”

  
Blaine groaned, “I want to taste you, I want you to own my mouth. Please.”

  
This wasn’t part of Kurt’s plan but he couldn’t deny him when Blaine asked so nicely. He would never deny Blaine anything he wanted. “Yes.” Kurt almost hissed.

  
In an instant Blaine’s mouth was on him taking him as deep as he could go. He fisted the base moving it with his mouth and forcing the most tantalizing noises out of Kurt. Soon Kurt was thrusting into the heat, as Blaine relaxed into the movement. His tongue worked the way he knew Kurt liked it and his fist kept Kurt from going deeper than he could stand. Kurt keened at the sight before him. Blaine’s face was content as his mouth stretched around Kurt’s girth. He could feel the heat building deep within him and stilled his hips. He had other plans for the night. He pulled out with an obscene pop. With a hand he pulled Blaine to him, kissing and tasting the tang of precome on his tongue. He backed them up to the couch and parted just long enough to grab the lube and say, “Left leg up on the couch.” By the time he had straightened up Blaine had obeyed.

  
“Such a good sweetheart.” Kurt cooed before kissing him again. As his tongue danced with Blaine’s he slicked his fingers and began teasing at Blaine’s hole. He opened him up as he worshiped Blaine’s body with his mouth. Trails of marks led from his neck down his chest and to each nipple, all the while his fingers opening him up. He whispered words of love and devotion into Blaine's skin, needing him to feel wanted, loved, cherished and desired. Blaine’s hands grasped at Kurt’s hair and back needing to feel as much of him as he could. When Blaine whimpered, “Please Mahal Ko,” Kurt pulled back.

  
“Go kneel on the window seat facing out,” he said his voice low. “Don’t worry no one will see you but me.”

  
Blaine nodded before obeying. Kurt grabbed the lube, slicking himself up as he waited for Blaine to be in position. This was something he only let himself imagine late at night when Blaine was at home in his own bed. This was the moment he was waiting for that he feared would never come. When he turned around Blaine was there kneeling so beautifully, his back straight, his ass cushioned on his feet and his head bowed. The window seat was the perfect height, on numerous occasions he had banged his hip into it.  
When he reached Blaine he smoothed his hands down Blaine’s muscular back, tracing every dip and bulge. He then grabbed Blaine’s left hand and rested it on the bar running across the window at eye level. “Keep that there, my love.” Kurt told him, noticing how his breath sped at the change of pet name.

  
Kurt used his right hand to guide his cock until it brushed against Blaine’s now gaping entrance. He then slotted the fingers of his left hand with Blaine’s so that their names snuggled close together, blue against red. “This is us,” he whispered in his ear, “Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. We are soul mates, made for each other and I want to remember this moment for the rest of our lives. The way our names look together on each others skins. I love you so much and I couldn’t have imagined it being anyone else but you.”

  
“Oh god, me too Kurt, I love you I only ever wanted it to be you,” Blaine whispered.

  
Kurt kissed him as he pushed slowly into the heat of him. They kissed as inch by inch they slid together until Kurt’s hips were fully against the flesh of Blaine’s plump ass. When he stilled he broke the kiss. “Look how beautiful they are together.” he said. “Just like us. Just like this.”

  
Kurt pulled back and thrust in hard and fast, brushing against Blaine’s prostate. The groan urged Kurt on. “Fuck yourself on me.” he said and Blaine’s movements joined his.

Kurt thrust forward as Blaine pushed back, coming apart and back together increasingly faster. They were frantic in their movements suddenly desperate, their eyes wavering from their hands, from their names, only as they kissed needing more of a connection. Kurt soon found himself pounding into Blaine who stilled at the agonizing perfection as Kurt repeatedly hit is prostate. He was soon crying, “Mahal ko I have to-” and Kurt halted his movement, leaving Blaine catching his breath from being so close but unable to come.

  
“Not yet my love, I’m not ready for it to end.” Kurt explained before kissing him again his right hand gripping him tightly against his chest. When he could feel Blaine’s breathing even out from the frantic pants of before he began moving again. This time long and slow movements, teasing drags that held them in the state of arousal but let them feel every moment with such clarity they could never forget. Kurt kissed along Blaine’s neck who could do nothing but take it and stare at their names. He sighed in contentment. “I can already feel it, I’m almost floating.”

  
Kurt knew he only needed one command to push him over into subspace. “Stay with me forever,” he said.

  
“Yes Mahal Ko.” Blaine breathed as he slipped away into subspace.

  
Kurt kept working his cock slowly in and out of Blaine relishing in the feel of Blaine around him. He watched their reflection in the dark mirror of the window as he slid in and out of Blaine’s body, not taking himself closer to his orgasm but holding him and keeping them both on this level of deep arousal until Blaine came back to himself. He could feel the moment it happened, a wanton moan vibrated out of Blaine as he pushed back against Kurt silently asking for more. Kurt was more than happy to give it to him. He shifted his hips and sped his movements. Even if he wanted it to last forever, he knew that his body need release and so did Blaine’s. “I love you,” Kurt chanted as he fucked ever more frantically into Blaine who answered with “Iniibig kita” over and over again.

  
There was no stopping it as their orgasms barreled closer, their bodies undulating together. “Now my love, come for me.” Kurt cried. Kurt came with a shout and he felt the vice-like grip of Blaine’s orgasm around his spurting cock. They shuddered together as their movements slowed and collapsed against each other, utterly spent.

  
Somehow with shaky legs they made it back to bed, Kurt vowing he would clean up the mess they left behind in the morning well before Rachel came home. As they lay in bed, they whispered words of love to each other, talking about a future as they had never let themselves before their hands still entwined, watching the names on their fingers. Before they could fade away, Blaine grabbed his phone from the bedside table and snapped pictures saying, “I don’t want to forget what they look like like this,” All too soon for their liking their marks began to morph once more, only leaving swirling black lines where their names had been. As they drifted off to sleep, Kurt murmured, “Maybe Rachel had the right idea. Maybe we should tattoo each other’s names above our marks. I miss seeing them already.”

  
_Kurt sat at the table clutching his mug of tea. It couldn’t be called late anymore, it was too damn early and Finn wasn’t back yet. Kurt was pissed, he couldn’t believe they were going to do this again, put him in the middle because they just couldn’t give up on each other. He had thought they were safe with Rachel dating Brody, but with the way they disappeared during the wedding that was when Kurt figured he was wrong._

  
_He resisted the urge to rip into Finn the moment the door opened but sat there seething as Finn practically waltzed into the room._

  
_“Where have you been?” He said coldly._

  
_Finn looked like a kid on Christmas morning, “We’re soulmates dude.”_

  
_“What do you mean?” Kurt snapped. He was too tired after waiting up all night for his oaf of a step brother to come home._

  
_Finn’s smile didn't waver, “Rachel and I were fighting and I was so mad because she was saying that sex was meaningless, just a bit of fun-”_

  
_“Wait,” Kurt yelled, “You two slept together?”_

  
_“Well- yea- but that’s not the point,” Finn stammered. Kurt rolled his eyes. “What I was trying to say was I was mad and I dunno- I guess I wasn’t thinking and I took my ring off and-” Finn held up his left hand and there on his finger in place of his gold ring a black mark stood._

  
_“Oh my god, are you serious?” Kurt asked._

  
_“It was different than it was with Puck,” Finn confessed, “It was weird when I got my mark and I had two colors. It doesn’t happen a lot but when I saw Puck’s mark with my name it made total sense. I mean our match is platonic so we were just like ‘cool so we’re like super bros.’ But with Rachel, I mean- we couldn’t leave each other while we could still see our names on each other. When the names disappeared and our marks turned black- we had to go home- but until then-”_

  
_“But what are you going to do?” Kurt asked unable to process what this meant to his brother and best friend._

  
_“I dunno,” Finn shrugged. “I guess we move to New York with you guys. Puck can get his own place, and he probably won't mind he can fuck around there as much as he can here. We’ll figure it out.”_

  
_“Then I will get my own place too,” Kurt laughed, “I don't think I want to hear the kind of things Rachel tells you to do.”_

  
_“Dude!”_

  
_Kurt smiled at his brother, “I’m really happy for you.” He couldn’t wait to know how it felt to finally find your perfect match and know it._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning they lazed in bed for as long as they could discussing what they would do. “I just- I don’t want to put the ring back on,” Blaine said burying his face in Kurt's neck kissing the spot he found there. “Are you sure we can’t tell your parents before the showcase?”

  
Kurt was having a hard time concentrating, “I’m sure, they have plans and I don’t want to tell them in a rush. You’re right though, I don’t want to put my ring on again either.”

  
“Then what are we going to do?” Blaine whined against Kurt’s skin.

  
Kurt leaned away, both so he could look at Blaine and also so he could focus. “Do you think your mom would come up for the showcase?”

  
“I don’t know, why?” Blaine asked.

  
“Invite her and we will tell them all after. And I will wear your ring until we do.” Kurt said with a smile.

  
Blaine huffed a laugh, “And what I am supposed to do? Keep my left hand in my pocket, your ring won't fit me.”

  
“Well, you see,”Kurt kissed him, “My beautiful soulmate,” another kiss, “hurt himself terribly ”kiss” and has to wear this “kiss” bandage on his hand.”

  
“I like the way you think,” Blaine said against Kurt’s lips and that was the end of the discussion.

  
Before leaving the apartment they cleaned up all evidence of their night before. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s ring, washed the blood off it and slipped it on his own finger before wrapping Blaine's hand hiding his mark from view.

  
He hated not being able to see the black lines of their marks, but knew it was only for a little while. They left the apartment together.

  
Blaine was a nervous wreck. He was sitting sandwiched in between his family and Kurt’s. His mother and her soulmate John, a soft spoken man, who Blaine liked almost instantly, on one side and Burt and Carole on the other. The theatre was filled with family and friends, but also with casting directors and agents. It seemed like a lot was riding on this night, both personally and professionally for Kurt. He tried to distract himself looking at the program as well as the headshots and resumes placed in everyone’s seats. The dimming of the lights didn’t come soon enough for Blaine’s liking.

  
The show was going great, and Blaine couldn’t help but marvel at the talent his school housed. But these students were leaving and it seemed going on to great things. He could feel his heart race each time Kurt stepped up on stage, he was glad no one was watching him because he was sure that anyone could tell from his face that Kurt was his soulmate by the way he couldn’t help beaming at him.  
His soulmate- the idea still didn’t seem real and he couldn’t believe how scared he had been for Kurt to remove his ring. Only the embarrassment he would have faced in the ER had spurned him to consent to Kurt’s plan. He was glad the heartbreak he thought was inevitable never came.

  
The showcase was almost over Blaine was still shaken and teary eyed. Rachel’s performance of ‘Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again’, followed by Kurt’s ‘Blackbird’ had left most of the audience in tears. He knew that Kurt too was affected, he could see the tears in his eyes from where he sat. There was a girl dancing alone on stage and he knew Kurt must be rushing to change for their finale, a full musical production of ‘Let the Sunshine In’ from Hair. The music shifted and Kurt ran on stage with several of the other students. He was dancing energetically with them, his hands waving in the air. It took Blaine a moment to notice something was different, not only was his costume different but his hand was now bare. Blaine wasn’t sure what happened, but he could see Kurt’s mark plain as day. He glanced around and soon saw that he wasn’t the only one to notice. He caught sight of Burt who was now sitting forward slightly in his seat his mouth and eyes wide. Carole had her hand over her heart a teary smile on her face. She looked over at Blaine and he could feel his face flush, he gave her a small smile. He then looked to his other side just in time to catch John grabbing his mom's hand and nod toward Kurt on stage. His mom turned to John who mouthed ‘ring’. Blaine watched her head snap up to the stage and her eyes too filled with tears. She grabbed Blaine’s hand, unmindful of the bandage, and squeezed.

  
Kurt felt like he was flying, his performances had been flawless and he soaked in the applause as he took his bow. He backed up and Rachel took his left hand and squeezed it as they all bowed together before the curtain fell. Rachel however didn’t let go of his hand but held it in a vice grip. He turned to look at her as the other seniors left the stage riding on their own performance highs. “What is it Rachel?” He asked surprised to see her face so pale.

  
“You’re not wearing your ring,” she said not even waiting for him to answer before lifting his hand. He stared with her at his now ringless finger and the black mark it now revealed.

  
“I must have lost it during my last costume change,” he whispered wondering if anyone else had noticed.

  
Rachel looked upset, “How long have you known? You could have told me-” Tears welled in her eyes.   
“Hey,” Kurt said, trying to sooth her, “It wasn’t you. It happened last night and we knew we couldn’t tell everyone before the showcase. I was wearing Blaine’s ring, it’s a little too big, it must have slipped off- but we weren’t hiding it, just waiting for a good time to tell everyone, including you.”

  
“Why in the world did you do it last night?” She said looking at him like he was an idiot.

  
“It wasn’t exactly planned-” Kurt began, “I was frankly terrified but who knows how long it would have taken us to have the courage to look. Come on, let's get changed, I’m ready to get out of here and tell everyone.”

  
Once the show was over, Blaine clapped as long as he could, trying to avoid the attention of the four people around him, but when the curtain fell he had to face them, tell them something.

  
His mom spoke first, “Why didn't you tell me Nonoy?” She asked, a smile on her face.

  
He could see everyone waiting for an answer, he wished Kurt was there. “We wanted to tell you all together,” He looked over at the Hummels to make sure they understood the point, “This wasn’t part of the plan. We were going to tell you at dinner, I honestly don't know what happened.”

  
Burt laughed, “Knowing my son, any number of things. So tell me did you really hurt yourself?”

  
Blaine ducked his head nodding, “Yeah, I did.” Blaine chuckled, “It’s kind of a long story, can we save it for when Kurt gets here? He really wanted to be the one to tell you himself.”

  
Burt rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he did.”

  
Carole said, “John, Leizel, we would love it if you would join us for dinner. It seems as if we are going to be spending a lot of time together in the future.”

  
Leizel smiled back, “So it seems, I can’t wait to meet your son.”

  
They talked about other things while waiting for Kurt to emerge from backstage. They saw Rachel greet her dads, but Kurt still wasn’t there. She ran over and gave Blaine a hug, whispering “congratulations,” in his ear before hugging Burt and Carole and promising to see them tomorrow for lunch at the apartment. She left with her dads but only said, “He was right behind me,” when Blaine asked about Kurt.

  
Twenty minutes later, the rest of the theatre empty, Kurt finally emerged pale faced but smiling.   
Kurt hugged Blaine first, “What took you so long,” he whispered in Kurt ear.

  
“I’ll tell you later,” Kurt said kissing his cheek.

  
“So,” Burt's voice boomed in the quiet of the theatre, “you got something to tell us bud?”

  
Kurt looked at his father and he knew that he knew. “Surprise?” Kurt said sheepishly. He then looked to Blaine, “I’m sorry, I seem to have lost your ring somewhere backstage.”

  
Blaine's smile was huge as he replied, “That’s okay, I don’t need it anymore.”

  
At dinner that night, Kurt and Blaine told their parents the story of revealing their marks. They both glossed over just how scared they were and what happened after.

  
“Are you going to have a ceremony?” Leizel asked.

  
Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, “We haven’t discussed it yet-” Kurt began.

  
“But if Kurt has his way, I’m sure they will.” Burt interrupted with a laugh.

  
“I want to” Blaine said quietly.   
Kurt’s heart flipped at the idea, “You do?” He whispered back, a private conversation though everyone could still hear them.  
“Yeah- I mean, I always wanted a wedding when I found my soulmate,” he replied with a smile.  
“Yeah, me too.” Kurt said, unable to resist the urge to kiss Blaine right there at the table.

  
“Well,” John laughed, “You can have any date but July 3rd. That date is taken.”

  
“Really? Mom?” Blaine asked looking to his mom who was blushing.

  
“Yes Nonoy, we just set the date.” Leizel said taking Blaine’s hand.  
Kurt could see the sincerity on his face as he said, “I am so happy for you, you deserve it.”

  
“So do you,” he heard her whisper.  
They bid goodbye to their families with promises to see them the next day. John and Leizel also deciding to stay in town to join the festivities. As they made their way to Blaine’s apartment, he asked, “So why were you so late getting out?”

  
Kurt squeezed his hand excitement coursing through him, “I was stopped by someone at the stage door, and as much as I wanted to get to you and our families- I really needed to listen to what he had to say.”

  
“Who was it?” Blaine said looking worried.

  
Kurt took a deep breath, “A casting director- he wants me to audition for a show they are putting together- for Broadway.”

  
“No way!” Blaine yelled stopping them in their tracks so that he could face Kurt, who was glad, this wasn’t something he wanted to discuss on a casual walk. “What is it, tell me about it?”

  
“It’s just an audition, he didn’t promise anything, but it’s a musical using Beatles music. He said he liked my ‘Blackbird’ and wanted the producers and directors to hear it.”  
“That’s amazing Kurt!” Blaine told him taking him in his arms. Kurt couldn’t relax yet.

  
“As I said, it’s just an audition. I can’t get my hopes up. I mean it sounds amazing- it also sounds too good to be true.” He could feel the tears burning his eyes and tried to look away so Blaine wouldn’t see.

  
“Hey,” Blaine said trying to catch his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

  
“It’s stupid-” Kurt tried to deflect.

  
“Obviously not, if you are upset. Please Kurt trust me- tell me.” He persisted.

  
“It just seems like everything I ever wanted is happening- right now- and l’m terrified that I am going to lose it just as quickly.” He said swiping the tears away that dared to fall.

  
“I’m not going anywhere- so whatever happens we will get through it together.”

  
Kurt couldn’t help his teary smile, “It’s you and me against the world, right?”

  
‘“Always,” Blaine said taking his hand, “Now let's go back to my place, I believe I was promised more soul mate sex.”

  
Kurt’s heart seemed to swell as he took in Blaine’s coy face. “Always.”

  
_Kurt was making dinner, his dad had called earlier saying we was bringing some people over. He really needed to have a talk with him about being more specific than just ‘I’m bringing guests,’ if he wanted a proper meal. How was Kurt supposed to know if guests was two or twenty people?_

  
_Kurt laughed, of course knowing his dad it probably wasn’t twenty people, however, they most likely would be living off leftovers for a few days. Kurt didn’t want to run out._

_  
When his dad walked through the door he was followed by a kind looking woman and a giant of a boy he would know anywhere. “Finn?” He asked._

  
“H _ey dude,” He waved looking uncomfortable before adding, “Do you know what’s going on?”_

 _  
Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. He wasn’t the one arriving with the others, so he was sure_ _Finn probably knew more than he did._

_  
Then he looked at his dad and it hit him. His dad was smiling and had his arm around the woman. They were sharing a secret kind of smile._

_“Oh my god, you found her didn’t you? You know it’s her don’t you?”  
All three of them looked startled, though Finn still looked confused. _

_Burt then chuckled, “You know kiddo, I would have liked to have shared the news myself, - but yea, this is Carole, my new soulmate_.”

  
_Over dinner he learned that they had met at the shop when Carole had brought her car in to be serviced and had been dating for a couple of months. “I wanted to tell you,” Burt said, “but we were talking and- we just had to know first.”_

  
K _urt wasn’t sure what to make of her, she seemed kind and said all the right things but he wasn’t sure_ _he could trust that. Finn was her son and while he was never a leader he had participated in the bullying, though less so in recent months. Since junior high Finn and his friends had used every opportunity to make Kurt feel like less of a person, coming out last year had not helped matters. He had to get it from somewhere, right?_

 _  
“I’m gay,” he blurted “I’m gay and I want to go to school in New York and study musical theatre and meet my soulmate, a man, and get married and grow old with him. Can you handle that_?”

  
_Carole’s smile turned sad, “First I want to get to know you, and then I would love to watch you achieve all your dreams- and maybe even help you achieve them. If that’s okay with you?”_

_  
Kurt nodded, “I think that will be lovely.” Maybe his dad’s new soulmate wasn’t just a perfect fit for his dad, but also for their family. The thought made him smile_. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine spent the next couple of days entertaining all their out of town guests as they waited for NYADA's graduation ceremony. They fielded many questions from everyone about their future, but besides their short conversation in bed they hadn't had a chance to figure out what they were going to do.

John had offered up the possibility of them moving to New Haven, boasting endlessly about the theatre department of which he was a part. Much to Blaine's chagrin one of John's classes was theatre history; although he had manage to scrape out an A, mostly due to Kurt's notes, the class still remained his least favorite to date. Burt had offered up a spot back at his tire shop in Ohio, but Kurt was pretty sure he was just messing with them. The Berry's wondered whether they were moving, and leaving Rachel alone, while she rolled her eyes fondly at their concern. Carole asked what Kurt was going to do while Blaine finished up his last year of school. Leizel picked up on their frustration first and put a stop to all the questions by saying, "Let them breath, they will figure it out when they figure it out and I'm sure they will tell us when they do."

The graduation ceremony was not as exciting as Kurt hoped it would be, though thankfully with only two dozen graduates it was short. Just like that his educational career was over and real life loomed in front of him.

With a heavy heart he said goodbye to his family knowing it would be months before he saw them again. He had grown fond of John and Leizel, but saying goodbye to them was much easier, for Blaine as well, because they were just a train ride away. With the Berry's gone too, they finally had a chance to breathe and think, and talk. Rachel sat with them in the living room she shared with Kurt, and they discussed what would come next.

"What do you want to do Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Rachel laughed, "It's not really up to me. I mean this is your relationship and it is up to you where you want to live."

"Blaine?" Kurt nudged him, wanting to hear his thoughts.

"My place is too small for two people. I mean I love you but even without your extensive wardrobe we can barely turn around without running into each other." Blaine said playfully.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I think we need to get a new place, just Blaine and me. I mean, no offense Rachel, you have been great, but I think we need our privacy. Will you be okay if I leave?"

"Kurt," Rachel sighed, "I started asking around as soon as I found out you two were soulmates. Tess wants to move in so you don't have to worry about me."

As easy as that and it was decided they would move into a new place. They began looking which proved to be a much more arduous task. Blaine's trust fund from his father was still very healthy since he had found the cheapest place in the city where he could still feel safe, and Kurt's college fund was largely untouched, leaving them with a good budget to work with. However, they also knew that the theatre world was a fickle place and there was no guarantee of job security ahead for either them. In the end, after weeks of diligent searching, they found a nice, decent sized place in Hell's Kitchen.

Sitting curled up on their new couch together in their new apartment, boxes still serving as the main decor Kurt and Blaine talked about the wedding waffling between an extravagant affair or a quaint gathering with just close friends and family.

"I don't know," Kurt said, " I always dreamed about a big wedding and inviting everyone I had ever met- but that doesn't seem like us."

Blaine snuggled in closer to him and Kurt tightened his arms around his frame. "It doesn't seem as important now as it did when I was a kid," Blaine added, " I mean I already know it is you and that is all that matters to me. Don't get me wrong I still want the ceremony but just because I want everyone to know that we belong together not because I need it."

"So small is okay?" Kurt asked but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He kissed the top of Blaine's head before answering, "This is Kurt."

The voice on the other end was as unfamiliar as the number on the screen. "Yes, this is Teresa with Mr. Salvaggio's office. He spoke with you a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I remember," Kurt managed to say as he grabbed Blaine's hand who looked at him with concern.

"I was calling to set up an appointment for your audition. Would the day after tomorrow work for you, around three?"

Kurt didn't even have to look at his calender to know the time would work. "Yes, of course."

"Mr. Salvaggio would like you to sing 'Blackbird' for the directors. You may be asked to do cold readings and learn a short dance combination."

Kurt listened as she gave him the rest of the information he needed with the added promise to email everything to him as well. With a shaky, "Thank you, goodbye," Kurt hung up the phone.

As soon as he pulled the phone away from his ear Blaine was speaking, "What, what is it?"

Kurt could hardly catch his breath enough to say, "I have an audition."

Blaine helped Kurt prepare, all thoughts of ceremonies once again pushed to the side.

The morning of the audition, he made Kurt breakfast waking him up with a kiss to get ready. Kurt waited for the nerves to set in but they never came. He ate and dressed with care but any time doubt would begin to creep in he would look over to Blaine and they flittered away like meaningless fluff. They walked together to the office building where the audition would be held, no line of hopefuls greeting them, just a small lobby with a few other men. Kurt checked in and sat next to Blaine. Five minutes later a tall man with dark hair emerged from the office and another name was called. Kurt felt Blaine stiffen beside him, "Blaine, honey, what is it?" he asked looking over at him.

Blaine, however, was looking at the man who had just left the office,"Coop?" he asked his voice small and sounding so young.

The man's eyes widened at the sight of him, "Blaine, oh my god, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly but a with a pleased smile on his face.

"I'm here waiting with Kurt-"

Coop's eyes met Kurt's and it hit him just who this was, Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother. He stood with his hand held out. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself. Blaine stood with him and added with that beautiful smile of his, "my soulmate."

Cooper's eyes widened comically, "No- really? I had no idea, does dad know?"

Blaine's face paled, "No, I haven't talked to him in nearly five years."

Kurt could see the hurt in both men's eyes, "Honey, why don't you and Cooper go someplace and talk, I will meet you when I'm done here, okay?" He wanted to give them time to catch up.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, "You don't want me to stay?" Kurt could tell he was nervous but also yearned to reconnect with his brother.

"Go, I'll be fine."

Blaine kissed him lightly on the mouth, "For luck," he whispered. "Thanks. Text me when you get out."

Five minutes later Kurt was called in.

Cooper led them to a small coffee shop down the street from the building and Blaine couldn't figure out what to do with himself. He hadn't seen Cooper for so long and he wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. He had seemed accepting when he met Kurt, but that seemed too good to be true. The silence was nerve wracking but Blaine couldn't think of anything to say. They ordered their coffees and sat at a small table. Blaine was just about to comment on the weather of all things, when Cooper spoke.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concern clear on his face.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked startled by the question.

Cooper sighed, "I mean- you just dropped off the face of the earth. Dad told me he sold the house and was moving to Columbus. It wasn't until Christmas when I visited that I even knew you and Leizel weren't with him. You know him, he wouldn't talk about it, forbad me from talking about you or trying to contact you, said he would cut me off."

"He never told you?" Blaine asked shocked. Copper just shook his head. "Did he even tell you I was gay?"

"Well, I figured that out back at the office." Cooper laughed.

"I'm not surprised he didn't say anything. He would have forced me to marry a girl I think if he could have. My mom left him- I didn't know he didn't tell you I just thought-"

"You thought I didn't care?" Cooper asked clearly hurt. "I know I was kind of a dick sometimes, but it wasn't you. It was dad, always trying to make me feel like you were going to be the good son, the one to make him proud. I was just so damn angry and- I know I should have never taken it out on you, but I'm sorry I did. I always wanted to know you better but I was afraid that if I did, everything dad told me would be true. It was easier to push you away."

"I get it. I always wished we were closer. Did you know dad would do the same thing to me about you, always tell me he wished I was more like you?"

Cooper balled his hands into fists, "That fucker- And he is doing it again."

"What?"

"He has another kid, Archer. He's 3."

"His soulmate?" Blaine had to ask.

"No, at least I don't think so. She's nice, I think you would like her." Cooper told him.

They talked about what they had been up to. Blaine had never known that Cooper was an actor, he never knew they had so much in common. They laughed together and reminisced. "I'm only here for a few days," Cooper said, "but if this audition pans out I will be moving here, so maybe we can do this more often."

"Is this for the Beatles thing?" Blaine whispered, knowing that the project was not public knowledge yet.

"How did you- oh Kurt- is he up for it too?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "We hope so, but who knows what will happen."

Two hours had passed before Kurt texted.

Kurt: Will you still be another half hour or so. Are you still with your brother?

Blaine:Is that a good thing? But yes still with Coop

Kurt: Not sure Make reservations? The Filipino place? Meet you there? about 6:30

Blaine asked Cooper if he would like to join them for dinner. Once Cooper said yes, he texted Kurt back to tell him so. Blaine couldn't decide whether to be worried or excited that Kurt was taking so long.

When he met them at the resturant, Cooper asked, "How did your audition go?" before Blaine could.

"You can never tell with these things." Kurt said, but didn't elaborate more.

 _Cooper sat in his father's office his head bowed not able to look at his livid face. "Really Cooper a C? This is completely unacceptable. You are_ _an Anderson, you need to act like one. Blaine is a straight A student. What is wrong with you."_

_Cooper wanted to point out that Blaine was in the 3rd grade and when he was in 3rd grade he had made A's too- mostly. "Freshman year is hard." He whimpered instead._

_"Oh is it hard?" His dad's voice pressed mocking him. "Well then I guess it's okay to resign yourself to mediocrity. No son of mine is going_ _to be a stupid loser. Either straighten up or don't come crawling back here."_

 _"Yes sir," Cooper whispered, trying to hide the tears in his voice. He stood to leave the office, glad his_ _mother was waiting downstairs. She understood._

_"Oh and Cooper?" His dad called, "Drop the acting class, it will turn you weak and gay. I expect you to be a Dom, a real man, so drop it."_

_"Yes sir," Cooper heard himself say as his heart broke. He knew his dad would never love him as much as Blaine._


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks passed and Kurt heard nothing from the casting director, he tried not to dwell on it too much. It was his first real audition and he was bound to be rejected many more times before being cast. Instead of focusing his energy on a failed audition, no matter how well he thought it had gone, he focused on planning their wedding. He and Blaine researched and talked about what they wanted to do until Kurt could hardly remember what ideas they rejected and what they truly wanted to use. The details were getting to be too much for both of them, and more than once they laughed together, happy that they weren't on a strict timeline yet, as they hadn't set a date.

Kurt went on a few auditions he read about online, monstrous things where he surely blended into the crowd. Blaine found a few classes to take around the city to help him with his all important senior year coming up because Kurt's audition had proved to him just how important the senior showcase could be. He also began texting Cooper, who had gone back to LA. Kurt was glad to see him regain part of his family, even if talking to Cooper had confirmed he would never see his father again.

One night, Blaine came home from an acting workshop, looking sad. Kurt could tell immediately that something was wrong."What wrong, my love?" Kurt asked as soon as he saw him.

"It's silly," Blaine tried to deflect but Kurt leveled him with a gaze that told him he wasn't buying it. "I just- the workshop was brutal, the instructor didn't have one good thing to say to me. Everything I did was wrong, I couldn't even point correctly. Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all."

Kurt folded his arms over his chest, "Exactly how impressive was this guys resume?"

"He didn't say- but" Blaine began.

"If he was anyone important he would have. Blaine, sweetheart, you were accepted into probably the most elite musical theatre program on the planet, you are clearly talented. If you want it, you can go out and get it. And no half rate nobody is going to stop you unless you let him. He's one guy, and he probably takes pleasure in bullying those more talented than him out of the business." Kurt told him sternly before snaking his arms around his waist. "Believe me when I tell you that you are the most talented man I know. And I am not biased at all."

He kissed Blaine warmly hoping to drive the point home. When he pulled back Blaine chuckled, "Yes, not biased at all."

"But really," Kurt said, "You are amazing, and it is his fault if he can't see it."

Blaine hugged him tightly as if he were a lifeline. "Thank you Kurt."

They stood and swayed in their livingroom for a minute before Kurt pulled back, "I have an idea that might cheer you up."

"Oh really," Blaine asked looking up at him through his eyelashes seductively.

"Not that," Kurt laughed. "Well- not yet. First, want to cook with me?"

Kurt could tell he was confused but he nodded anyway. Kurt bounced over to the book shelf and pulled out his mother's cookbook. "Pick anything you want," he said nibbling his lip unable to contain his excitement. It had been too long since he had gotten to do this and he wanted to share this with Blaine.

Blaine's eyes lit up in understanding and he began flipping through the pages before landing on Orange Ginger Salmon. Together they checked the ingredients and made a list of the things they would need. They dashed to the corner market, laughing as they picked up their supplies before heading back home. They worked in tandem, hands brushing, exchanging small touches as together they prepared the meal. Blaine was just sliding the pan into the oven when Kurt's phone rang. He didn't even look at the screen when he answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel," the man on the other end asked.

"This is he."

"Hello Kurt, this is Vincent Salvaggio, how are you this evening?"

Kurt's heart lept to his throat and he could barely choke out a "Great," before Mr. Salvaggio was speaking again.

"I was calling to let you know that the directors have made a decision." He pause, Kurt was sure just to give him an aneurism. "They would like to offer you the role of Ben, the lead."

"Oh my god, really?" Kurt asked, hardly able to believe his ears. He could feel tears burning his eyes and Blaine was by his side in an instant. He tried to give him a reassuring smile, but was sure that his mouth wasn't working properly.

"Absolutely," Vincent assured him. "They will begin workshopping the script soon, just after the July 4th holiday and then go into full pre production after that. They have a tentative opening date slated for next summer. I will have an assistant bring you a contract sometime tomorrow. But I wanted to call you myself, and welcome you to Broadway. Congratulations, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt managed to find his voice to say, "Thank you very much. I can't believe it. Thank you."

When he hung up the phone he turned to Blaine and whispered, "I got it, I got the lead."

Blaine immediately picked Kurt up and swung him around all the while yelling how proud he was of Kurt. Kurt laughed then, everything hitting him. It was actually happening, his dreams were coming true.

Once Blaine set him down and he thoroughly kissed him, Kurt said, "It's going to be crazy busy who knows what is going to happen.- Let's get married now. I don't care about anything else but just doing it."

"But our families," Blaine began but the spark in his eye told Kurt he was just as excited.

"We will call them, have them come up. Anyone we can get here in two- three days. I think Hauser is registered as an officiant with the state of New York, I'm sure I could get him to do the ceremony. But let's do it. Are you in?" Kurt asked, vibrating with the need to make Blaine completely his.

"I'm in, of course I'm in." Blaine said, a huge smile in place.

Kurt kissed him elated. "We need to call everyone, see how soon my parents can get here and Cooper-"

"You want to invite Cooper?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Of course, he's your brother. We just need to get them here. Don't tell them why." Kurt laughed again unable to contain his giddiness.

The sat together at their small kitchen table as they called everyone they could think of to get them to New York as soon as possible.

Two days later, Kurt and Blaine were meeting the Hummel's at the airport. It had taken extra effort to get them there, as they weren't traveling alone anymore. Kurt was about to meet his new foster siblings for the first time. He spotted his father first, he was carrying a little girl who was snuggling into his chest asleep. Beside him Carole was leading a gangly boy towards the baggage carousel. They hurried to meet them.

"Kurt!" Carole exclaimed pulling him into a hug, "Blaine," she smiled giving him the same treatment. Burt just smiled at them as he balanced the sleeping little girl in his arms. "I'd like you to meet August and the sweetie using your dad as a pillow is Aggie."

Kurt extended his hand to the young man, probably 12 or 13 and said, "Nice to meet you August."

He gave a shy smile and mumbled, "Thanks."

Kurt and Blaine grabbed the luggage when Carole pointed it out as it came around. Kurt smiled at August as he grabbed first his then his sister's luggage without prompting. "Have you ever been to New York before?" he asked him as they made their way out to the taxi stand.

He shook his head, "Naw, never even left Ohio before. I'm glad our case worker approved the trip, she said it normally takes weeks."

"You never did say why it was so important we were here," Burt added as they piled in the taxi.

Kurt tried not to glance at Blaine when he answered, "I promise you'll find out soon enough."

They left his family at their hotel with instructions to be ready to go 'out to eat' at 6. "Dress your best," Kurt warned.

Back at their place they readied themselves in suits bought just for the occasion. Elliot, Rachel and Professor Hauser were the only ones to know what was about to happen and were helping finish preparations and seat guests as they arrived. Kurt and Blaine just had to get their families there, the other guests had instructions on where to meet. With a kiss they parted, the next time they saw each other would be at their wedding.

Kurt knocked on the hotel room door and was surprised when Aggie opened it. "Are you Kurt?" She asked her big brown eyes wide.

"Yes I am," Kurt told her, "and I hear that you are Miss Aggie, is that right?"

"I am! My name's Agatha Desiree King. I'm eight. My brother August is 12. You're Papa Burt's son right?" she asked, a smile on her face. Her dark cloud like hair almost created the perfect halo around her head, her cherubic face helped to complete the picture of the sweet angel Carole had described to him over the phone.

"That's right, and my goodness don't you look fancy? Are you ready to go?" he asked and she twirled around, letting the purple gauze of her dress rise and fall. He saw Burt chuckling behind her.

"We're about ready, August is just having trouble with his tie." he said.

"Carole," August moaned as she tried to help him, "I can do it."

Kurt walked up to the pair. August was glaring at Carole who backed away looking defeated. Around his neck hung a tie slightly crumpled.

"Where did you learn to tie?" Kurt asked his voice even.

August rolled his eyes, "Youtube, they have videos for everything."

"Do you mind if I show you? I promise there is no replacement for a real life tutorial." Kurt smiled.

August looked at him with distrust for a moment before sighing, "Fine, but only 'cause everyone's waiting."

Kurt took his dark hands in his and guided him, talking him through each step as he stood behind him and watched their movements in the mirror. August's movements were stiff at first but soon relaxed and the tie was tied in a perfect windsor knot. "There, now next time you should be able to do it yourself." Kurt smiled.

He was happy when August returned the smile and said, "Thanks man," softly before heading to the door.

Kurt led them to a secluded part of Central park, rows of white chairs were set up facing a gauzy white canopy. Hauser was already in place, a small book in his hand. Kurt could see the crowd of their friends milling around talking in low voices.

"What?" Carole squeaked.

"Surprise. We're doing it- today. We couldn't wait any longer." Kurt said as he felt the tears prickling his eyes.

Burt shook his head, "I should have known. Only you would throw a surprise wedding for your guests."

Kurt turned towards Aggie and August who were looking a little lost, "As long as you are a part of our family you should know that we don't do things half assed."

"Kurt!" Carole admonished him.

"Sorry, I mean half way." Kurt smiled sheepishly and August laughed.

"You have a place of honor in the front, all four of you." Kurt said leading them up the aisle. John and Liezel were already sitting on the other side, Cooper next to them. Kurt smiled and waved at them and hurried over to Elliot and Rachel standing beside the canopy.

"Blaine is already in place," Rachel smiled at Kurt her face showing nothing but happiness. "I will text him when we are ready."

Kurt looked around at the group gathered there. It seemed like everyone he could think of was there. He looked at his watch, and thought even if they weren't, it was already five minutes after the appointed meeting time. He wouldn't put this off any longer for anyone. "Text him." Kurt instructed Rachel.

He saw her hit send and with a kiss on the cheek both she and EIliot took their seats. Almost instantly music began to play and Blaine made his way up the aisle to him. Kurt had never felt as happy to see anyone in his life. He looked remarkable in his fitted grey suit, his silver bowtie reminding Kurt of seeing him not so long ago at Mingle. He couldn't hold back his smile, or his tears as he thought how lucky he was to get to spend the rest of his life with him.

"We are gathered here today," Hauser began in his deep booming voice, "To celebrate the reuniting of two souls. As we each receive our mark we are assured that there is someone out there without whom our lives will not be complete. Some say they are our other half, split from us upon our making, others they were made just for us, our complement. Regardless of how or why this connection exists, we know it to be true. Everyone strives to find their match. Kurt and Blaine were lucky enough to do so and we are here to celebrate that fact. Kurt Hummel do you vow in front of all those assembled here that you have found your soulmate, seen your name upon his skin and promise to cherish that bond until the end of your days?"

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's tear glistening eyes and said a trembling but assured, "I do."

"And do you Blaine Anderson, vow in front of all those assembled here that you have found your soulmate, seen your name upon his skin and promise to cherish that bond until the end of your days?"

Blaine inhaled a shaky breath before saying, "I do."

Hauser smiled, "Now the couple would like to make their own vows. Kurt."

Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine, "I told you before that I would love you every second I have with you, at the time I didn't think I would be lucky enough to have this with you. I foolishly hoped but I honestly didn't think I would be fortunate enough to love you forever. I will, though, love you forever. I will love you when we are poor and struggling actors, and maybe even sharing double billing on Broadway. Whatever life throws at us, I know I can survive as long as I have you by my side. I can't wait to share this journey with you. I could make a list of promises, things I will and will never do, but you know what is in my heart. Now in front of all these people, I just need to promise to love you and cherish every moment we have together."

Hauser rolled his eyes fondly at him before saying, "Blaine."

"I never thought I would be here," he said so low the crowd had to strain to hear. He cleared his throat and then spoke up, "I didn't think I could ever trust anyone again enough to let myself love them. Before I knew what was happening though, I realized I trusted you. The first time you told me you loved me I couldn't say it back. It wasn't because I didn't, I did, I was already so deeply in love with you I didn't know what to do. I trusted you, I just didn't trust myself. I promise to love you, to trust you, and to trust myself. There are so many things ahead for us and I can't wait to live it with you. It's us against the world, always, and forever. I love you."

Kurt leaned forward not content with the formal space between them, Hauser's voice stilled his movement.

"Kurt and Blaine have professed before you the connection between them, and have exchanged vows. Thier marks have turned black and their rings have been discarded. They stand before you now united as one, in their eyes, our eyes and the eyes of the law. By the power invested in me by the state of New York I am please to pronounce you husbands, bonded for life. You may now kiss."

The crowd chuckled at Hauser's emphasis but Kurt didn't care, he captured Blaine's lips in a longing, loving kiss. The laughter turned to cheers as they kissed longer than was probably socially acceptable. When they finally pulled back Hauser announced to the waiting crowd, "I am pleased to introduce to you, Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Daza."

The crowd clapped and together they walked back down the aisle.

People milled around snacking on the hors d'oeuvre now sitting on long tables near the canopy. the newlyweds had already greeted a few guests before John and Leizel could reach them. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said as she reached her son.

"I told you," Blaine smiled at her, "we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Not that," Leizel uttered. "That you were going to change your name."

"Oh, it just felt right. Dad is never going to come around, and I always hated that I never had more of a connection to you and your family. I wanted your name and- and Kurt agreed. I know you may not keep it when you marry John but-"

She cut him off, "I am, next week I will be Leizel Daza-Engleman. I love it."

Blaine then looked at Cooper who stood behind his mother, "I'm sorry that we no longer have the same last name-"

"No sweat man, if I could get rid of the old man too I would. Maybe when I find my soulmate." Cooper's smile eased the tension running up Blaine's back.

"Welcome to the family officially," Leizel told Kurt bringing him into a hug.

Kurt turned around to see his parents standing there, Aggie holding Carole''s hand and August standing slightly back from them.

"You going to tell us why you couldn't give us more notice? We weren't sure if the caseworker would let us bring the kids." Burt scolded playfully.

"I didn't even think of that," Kurt admitted, "But we actually had other news we wanted to share." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand who was beside him in a instant. This was a big moment for both of them.

"We were planning everything, thinking maybe November, but we decided we didn't want to wait, because I'm not sure how busy I''m going to be pretty soon- with the new job."

"Job?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded to Blaine who spoke, "Yea, Kurt starts his new position as soon as we get back from Mom and John's wedding."

Burt was getting impatient, he could tell by the look on his face when he warned, "Kurt-"

"I auditioned for a show a few weeks ago- and I was cast." Kurt said in a rush.

"No way, You too?" Cooper exclaimed.

"Really?" Blaine said looking at his big brother, "You were cast too?"

"Yea, I'm Louie, a supporting character. What about you Kurt?"

Burt interrupted them, "Just hold your horses you three and let the rest of us catch up. Now Kurt tell us what this is all about and no more games."

Kurt nodded, "I was cast in a show that starts workshops right after the July 4th holiday" He looked over at Copper, "I'm was offered Ben, the lead."

"That's fabulous," Leizel said.

"When is this going to be? Where?" John asked.

Kurt looked around the group and Cooper nodded at him, "They're looking at an opening date next summer- on Broadway."

The response was more than expected, everyone was talking and congratulating him all at once. Blaine stood beside him beaming and Kurt took it all in. Everyone except the two kids seemed to be beside themselves with joy. August still carried the wary look Kurt had seen on him since they met but Aggie just looked confused. She came over and took his hand and he knelt down so he was on her level.

"When you say you are going to be on Broadway, that means you are going to be in an important play right? Like 'Matilda' or 'The Lion King' right?" She asked.

"Exactly sweetie."

"Then do you think if we are still living with Papa Burt and Mama Carole, I can come back and see you in it. I want to be an actress too." She looked so scared he may say no that it broke Kurt's heart.

"I promise," Kurt told her smoothing his hand down her cheek, "I will do everything I can to get you here on opening night, whether you still live with them or not. Deal?"

She smiled again, "Deal. I think I like having you and Blaine as big brothers. He is my brother too right?"

Kurt looked over at his husband, "More like brother in law, but yea basic principle."

When Kurt looked at August he was glaring at him.

He didn't find out why until hours later, Blaine was dancing with Aggie and Burt and Carole were dancing together as well. Kurt found August sitting by himself. For a moment, he just took in the crowd. Puck was dancing with one of Blaine's NYADA friends, clearly looking for a companion for the night. Elliot had brought Draco who was tucked in close to him, his head resting on his shoulder. Mercedes was dancing with a man he didn't know but looked content. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. He watched Blaine do an over-exaggerated waltz, making Aggie laugh in his arms. He couldn't help but think what a great dad Blaine would make someday. He then turned his eyes back to August who was looking at the same view with a scowl on his face.

"Want to talk?" Kurt asked and he just glared at him. "I'm sorry I upset you, but I can't make it right unless you tell me what I did."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." August huffed.

"You mean to Aggie?" Kurt asked.

He rolled his eyes, "She just a little kid, she thinks your parents are going to adopt us and we will have a real family again but that is not how this works. No one wants kids like us."

"Like what?"

August just looked at him like it should be obvious. "This isn't our first foster. It's our 6th in two years. No one wants two kids that aren't theirs."

Kurt sat next to him, "I don't know if my parents have talked about adoption, so you may be right about that part of it, I honestly don't know. But my parents aren't going to give up on you. And as I said, I will do anything to get Aggie here for opening night regardless if she lives there or not, you too if you want to come. Just- my dad and Carole have a lot of love to give. You just have to give them that chance. Trust me, they may surprise you."

August's lip twitched like he was holding back a smile "You talk like your dad, big speeches from you too."

Kurt laughed, "Well I did listen to them all my life, I'm not surprised they rubbed off on me. You should listen to them too, most of the time they are pretty good."

August relaxed a bit, "Yea, Burt is pretty cool- you really don't think they will send us away too?"

"Not if they can help it," Kurt said clapping him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

 _When she received the call for siblings Carole almost said no. She wasn't sure if their first placement should be two kids, and so much younger than she originally wanted_. _However, when the casework first shared their story with her she couldn't say no. Their father had died four years ago, an innocent bystander, just like Finn. Their mother, in a car accident two years later. They were too young to have lost so much already._

_It broke her heart when she met them. Aggie was an angel of a girl with a beautiful fluff of natural hair. Carole mused she always wanted a girl, and knew she was going to have to seek help in learning how to care for and do her hair, but it would be worth it. Aggie had latched onto her almost instantly clearly yearning for love and affection._

_August however, was so guarded. He reminded her of Finn sometimes, when he was trying to appear tougher than he really was. She could hardly get two words out of him at first. Now weeks later, he was beginning to open up- a little bit anyway_.

_She tried to keep herself from falling in love, but should have known it was inevitable. She turned to her husband, her rock through everything. He was settled into bed, and she knew he would be asleep soon if she didn't say something then. "Have you ever thought about adopting?" She asked in a small voice._

_Burt just smiled, "I already downloaded the paperwork, we can look at it in the morning._ "


	14. Chapter 14

  
Their families only stayed one more day. Burt and Carole needed to get the kids back to Ohio; John and Leizel to finalize plans for their own wedding just days away. Only Cooper remained in New York, his new home. He joked they could go to the wedding together, split the cost of the room. Blaine had just shoved him away as he shook his head laughing.

New Haven was nice, a beautiful town and Kurt could see the appeal of living there. Both their dreams lay in New York, but Kurt thought maybe when they retired it would be nice. John and Leizel's wedding was equally as beautiful, though Kurt's favorite part was the reception. He would never turn down the opportunity to dance all night with his husband. Unlike their own wedding where he had to share Blaine with countless others and had been pulled away himself; here, he only had to share him with his mom and then only for two dances. The first he watched as Blaine guided her over the dance floor, twin smiles on their faces. The second he was surprised when John asked him to dance. It was awkward, both used to leading and soon they just swayed from side to side talking.

"They are amazing aren't they?" John commented looking over at their soulmates.

Kurt smiled fondly at them, "They are. We are really lucky to get to spend our lives with them."

"And hey, soon I get to brag to my students that my step-son-in-law is a Broadway star." John joked.

Kurt laughed, "How about we see how the show goes over before you start bragging. But I think it is safe just to call me your son-in-law, you are already more of a dad to Blaine than his own ever was. I know Blaine feels the same, although it may be a while before he will admit it."

"You really get him don't you?" John asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I do, but isn't that the way it is supposed to be."

"I guess it is. I'm glad he had you when he found out about his mom and me. She said it hit him pretty hard, but he seems alright with it now."

"He was afraid you wouldn't like him. It makes sense what with his father." Kurt said.

John laughed, "It does, and he is a great kid. I'm lucky."

The song ended and Kurt found Blaine back in his arms, he kissed him gently as they moved to the music. "You know, we still haven't danced our tango." Kurt whispered in his ear just to see him blush.

"Maybe back at the hotel." He said looking up at Kurt through his lashes.

Not long after they made their excuses and left the wedding.

All thoughts of the tango left Kurt's mind when they entered the room. He had other plans, other things he wanted to do. "Strip," Kurt order as the door clicked shut. Blaine only paused a moment letting the command sink in before obeying. Kurt watched as piece by piece Blaine's suit was discarded and laid gently over the back of a chair.

The moment his underwear joined the rest Blaine fell to his knees, head bowed and hands loose. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Kurt murmured tugging lightly at Blaine's hair making him look up.

"Only for you Mahal Ko," Blaine whispered into the quiet room.

"Go grab the lube from my bag." Kurt said as he began removing his own clothes. He then called over his shoulder, "And my love, there are two blue scarves in there, bring those too."

Blaine's eyes widened a fraction before he answered, "Yes, Mahal Ko."

When Blaine returned to his side, Kurt was naked. He took the items from his hand. "Now go sit on the bed, your back against the headboard."

"Yes, Mahal Ko." Blaine whimpered as he moved. Kurt followed him but didn't get on the bed yet, instead he stood to one side and watched as Blaine positioned himself not questioning, just obeying.

"I'm going to tie you up. I want you to feel but not touch. Give me your right hand." Blaine obeyed silently. Kurt tied his hand to the post of the headboard, tight but not taut enough to strain him. He then made his way to the other side of the bed. "Left arm," was all he had to say before Blaine was holding it out to him. He did the same on that side. Kurt then crawled on the bed and teased every inch of available skin with his lips just listening to the whimpers coming from Blaine. He knew it was exquisite torture for Blaine to be touched but not allowed to reciprocate. When his whimpers grew frantic, Kurt straddled his hips and kissed him long, deep and dirty. He poured every ounce of desire into the kiss owning Blaine's mouth in the process. Blaine bucked his hips and then moaned at the small amount of friction he got before Kurt had moved out of his space.

"Not yet my love." Kurt purred in his ear. "First you are going to watch me finger myself open for you. You will watch and wish it was your ass I was worshiping, getting ready for my cock. And when I don't think I can take anymore I am going to ride you. I'll fuck myself on your cock and you will just take it how I want it."

Blaine's moans hit a fever pitch as he said, "Yes, Mahal Ko. Please, please use me- fuck yourself on me- please- anything you want." Kurt turned around rested his chest on Blaine's feet, he knew Blaine could only see his ass, nothing else mattered. He slicked his fingers and slowly began opening himself, knowing his husband could do nothing but watch, even if he wanted to. One finger became two. He moaned wantonly knowing each noise he emitted was only making Blaine more desperate. By the time he had added a third he was just as desperate as Blaine sounded. He allowed himself to look over his shoulder at Blaine. He was obeying so well, his eyes were wide as he watched Kurt's fingers disappear into his own ass. He barely blinked just watched as his cock leaked an almost steady stream onto his own stomach. "Do you want this?" Kurt asked moaning his own all-encompassing desire. "Do you want my body to swallow your cock? Want me to ride you until you can't even remember where I stop and you begin?"

Blaine could hardly form words, just one long guttural cry that eventually turned into. "Please, anything, Mahal Ko. I just need you."

Kurt pulled his fingers out unable to control his whimper at the empty feeling their loss brought. He turned around and kissed Blaine, his tongue owning his mouth, taking it in a base animalistic way, all the while spreading a mix of precome and lube up and down his shaft leaving Blaine a whimpering mess beneath him. Without warning, Kurt lowered himself, piercing himself on Blaine's throbbing cock.

They panted against each other's mouths as Kurt adjusted to the too full feeling of having Blaine inside him. It was different than the last time Blaine had topped, instead of feeling powerless and out of control he felt a new kind of dominance coursing through him. This Kurt could get used to. He grabbed Blaine's head between his hands and locked eyes with him as he slowly began to move his hips. The drag of Blaine's cock against his prostate egged him on and he rose and seated himself once more. He sped his movements chasing his release confident in the fact that he would lead Blaine to his own as well. He continued to kiss Blaine muffling the noises they were making. His thighs began to ache with the effort but the burn only urged him on. It was getting to be too much though and he knew he couldn't keep up the pace alone. He broke the kiss long enough to look to the side and untie one wrist after the other. "Help me," he commanded as he placed each hand on his ass. With Blaine helping to lift him, Kurt continued to pound himself on Blaine's cock. When he didn't think he would last much longer, he whimpered, "Come when I do."

In moment's Kurt felt himself tip over and he was spurting white streaks across Blaine's chest some even landing on his chin and he felt Blaine pulsing deep inside him. He collapsed back down against Blaine smearing the come between them. Blaine's body was lax, Kurt knew he was lost in subspace and let himself feel his aftershocks vibrating through him. It seemed like hours before Blaine's hand began rubbing up and down his back, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. "Wow," Blaine mumbled.

"Okay, I was right," Kurt said finally lifting himself off Blaine's now flaccid cock and snuggling down into the bedding ,too tired to care about the cleanup. "It was totally better with me riding you."

Blaine gave a tired laugh. "We can do that as often as you want, just promise me I get your cock too sometimes."

"Don't worry, I love your ass too much to give that up, but this is a definite alternative. " Kurt said kissing the top of Blaine's head that was now pillowed on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mahal Ko," was Blaine's sleepy reply.

They returned to New York the next day ready to start a new chapter of their lives. Soon Blaine would be returning to school, his final year laid out before him. Kurt to a dream he never really thought could come true. Together they would navigate it. The two of them against the world. Always.

_Kurt paced his dressing room, unable to tamp down his nerves. He needed to move. Sitting and just waiting was not helping. He knew from experience he would be fine once places were called but the wait was bound to kill him. Opening night was finally upon them after over a year of workshops and rehearsals all their hard work was about to pay off. 'The Fool on the Hill' was about to open on Broadway at last._

_He knew the audience was filled with critics ready to tear him apart but he also knew friends and family were out there too. Rachel was there letting an understudy take over her ensemble role tonight to cheer on her friend. Elliot and Draco were as well, just back from their honeymoon. His dad, Carole and the kids, now officially a family had flown in from Ohio just as Kurt had promised. Aggie had shown off her new dress, bought special for the occasion, when he dropped them off at their hotel the day before and August had hugged him silently thanking him for not letting him down. Leizel and John were sitting beside them, Kurt knew. And Blaine, Blaine was cloistered in his own dressing room waiting for his own Broadway debut. Three months before, Kurt's costar had broken his leg rendering him unable to perform. All Kurt had done was secure Blaine an audition, he had wowed them all on his own earning the part._

_Just when Kurt thought he couldn't take it a moment longer a knock sounded at his door. Without even waiting for a reply Blaine walked in, a smile of his face. "Are you ready to go make history?" he asked._

_"What do you mean?" Kurt said his nerves melting away at the sight of his husband, his soulmate._

_"I checked, never in the history of Broadway have soulmates opened a show as the headliners. Dad will be excited, he can teach about us finally. So are you ready to make theatre history?"_

_"With you?" Kurt asked pulling him close, "Always." Kurt lost himself in the kiss until he heard the stage manager call places_.


End file.
